


The Trouble With Us

by glitzymanatee



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Supercorp love, alex and kara being supportive of each other, j'onn j'onzz space dad, maggie and lena are gonna be bros and its gonna be awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitzymanatee/pseuds/glitzymanatee
Summary: Lena Luthor had not been what Kara expected. So maybe Kara was prejudiced and expecting a raving lunatic. Maybe Kara had assumed Lena Luthor would show up with stockpiles of Kryptonite to try and destroy Supergirl. Kara had definitely not expected a pretty girl with a nervous smile and a frantic heartbeat.





	1. Two Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Slight Au with some variations because I can. Rated Teen for some bad language. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supergirl or any Supergirl content because if I did Kara would have hugged Lena by now sheesh. Proud member of the Protect Lena Luthor Squad.

She’s been waiting for 15, she glances at the clock again, no almost 20 minutes and she grinds her teeth. This is such an obvious power play by the so called Queen of Media and Lena Luthor has no time for games. Her hand clinches into a fist but she keeps her face unreadable. There is no need to draw any negative attention, no need to give anyone any more reason to vilify another Luthor. This is her fresh start and her chance to be a different kind of Luthor. National City is her new Everest and she will not fail.

“Lena, darling,” Cat Grant’s smug smile breaks into Lena’s inner musings, “come on in, I’ve been waiting for you.”

Lena fights back an eye roll, “Ms. Grant it’s wonderful to see you again. It’s been what, four years?”

“Five.”

Cat Grant is quick to correct Lena and shoot another sardonic smile her way.

Lena takes another deep breath before taking a seat in front of Cat’s giant desk, “I must admit you have me at a disadvantage here, Ms. Grant. I have no idea why you requested my presence.”

Cat quirks an eyebrow, “Are you thirsty? Let me get my assistant in here. KIERA!”

Before Lena can even protest, a mess of a human being scrambles into the office.

“Yes, Ms. Grant?” The new woman smiling at Cat Grant is wearing a bright yellow dress and black rimmed glasses that have slid half way down her nose. Her hair is pulled into a bun but there are fly away hairs everywhere and she has a pen streak on her chin.

“I need a soy latte and Ms. Luthor will have…” she motions at Lena and that’s when the assistant turns to smile at Lena and unfamiliar warmth washes over her.

“Yes, Hi! What can I get you?” The blonde smiles warmly at Lena and pushes her glasses back up her nose and Lena thinks this might be the cutest person she’s ever seen, all bright colors and deep dimples.

“A water would be fine,” she says softly and has to bite back a grin for fear of appearing soft in front of Cat Grant.  The blonde smiles brightly at Lena and quickly exits. Lena has to force down her smile and struggles to keep her stare on the older woman across the desk. Come on Luthor pull it together, don’t let Cat _fucking_ Grant beat you.

Cat studies Lena for a moment and while she would never admit it, a flood of nerves rushes over Lena. Cat Grant is one intimidating woman and Lena feels a single bead of sweat drip down her should blades.

“So let’s get to it,” the older woman folds her hands on her desk and leans forward, “you are a Luthor.”

The all too familiar rage boils in Lena’s veins at the accusation sitting behind Cat’s words. Lena _hates_ that the first thing people acknowledge about her is her last name; the goddamn name that isn’t even hers by birth.

She narrows her eyes at Cat and lowers her voice, “Cut to the chase, Ms. Grant.”

The Media Mogul’s mouth opens the exact moment the assistant barges back in all sunshine and unbridled optimism.

“A soy latte for Ms. Grant and a water for Ms. Luthor.” She positively beams at Lena and like staring at the sun it almost hurts to meet her gaze. Lena gives her a nod and mutters her thanks. The assistant is dismissed with a wave of Cat’s manicured claws and Lena steels herself for an attack.

“Look,” and that’s when Lena swears she sees Cat soften slightly, “I have a duty to protect Supergirl. I, not only branded her, but also consider her a friend. You have an unfortunate family name and that name is not friendly to those not from our planet.”

She’s having a hard time not glaring at Cat Grant and her assumptions. Lena says nothing, gives nothing away, and clenches her jaw even harder. She repeats a mantra in her head she’s been saying for years now _You are not them, they are not you_. It calms her just enough to form a rebuttal.

“Cat, I’m going to be brutally honest with you right now,” Lena exhales slowly, “I have been in National City less than 48 hours, I have been hounded by paparazzi every time I appear outside, my belongings are on a truck still making their way from Metropolis, and now I have you shoving your righteousness in my face. All I want is a hot shower and some sleep, so if we’re done here I’ll be on my way.”

Lena stands and can feel the rage, the self-loathing crawling under her skin. It itches and irritates and burns. Cat simply sits back and stares at Lena with a critical gaze.

“Lena I’ve known you since you were that awkward child the Luthors adopted. I didn’t see your family’s cruelness until it was too late but I can keep an eye on you,” Cat sighs, “And Lena I am so very sorry your family has done this to you.”

She throws a nod Cat’s way and uses every bit of her self-control to not literally storm out of Cat’s fucking pretentious office.  She’s to the elevator doors in 30 seconds and she smashes the call button. Come on, come on, come on. The elevator stalls and Lena inwardly groans. Lena is tired and pissed and in this moment rethinking all of her decisions that led her to this stupid building and this stupid elevator that is owned by stupid Cat Grant.

“Um, I don’t think hitting the button more than once actually makes it come any faster.”

The assistant-Kiera?-is giving a sympathetic smile and for once Lena doesn’t hate that affection being directed at her.

“Are you sure? Because I could really use something going my way today.”

A soft chuckle escapes the blonde, “I actually came over here to apologize.” And now Lena is confused and it must show on her face, “Apologize for Ms. Grant.” The blonde leans closer and she smells like fresh laundry and flowers and _Christ_ pull it together, Luthor.

“You don’t have to apologize. You certainly haven’t done anything wrong.”

The assistant shakes her head and reaches up to fiddle with her glasses, it’s endearing, “It’s just uh Ms. Grant can be you know like-“

“A bitch.”

The girl beside her snorts and then quickly claps a hand over her mouth, “I was going to go with prickly.” She aims another bright smile at Lena and Lena almost has to squint to hold the other girl’s gaze.

“Now I must apologize, I didn’t really catch your name earlier…”

“Oh Kara, me...I’m Kara. It’s Kara…Danvers.” The blonde blushes and quickly extends her arm and Lena is surprised by the strength of the grasp, the strength and the warmth. She doesn’t mind either thing.

“Well, it’s been an absolute delight to meet you Ms. Danvers.” Lena gives the blonde a final smile and slides into the elevator. Kara waves a little too enthusiastically as the elevator doors close and Lena lets out a soft laugh. Lena realizes her muscles have relaxed for the first time since arriving to National City and she’s not stupid enough to deny it has to do with Kara Danvers. What a delightful human being.

The elevator doors ping open and Lena spots the flock of reporters waiting outside CatCo’s front doors. You can do this, then you get to sleep. Lena hardens her gaze and pushes the glass doors open.

///

Cat Grant stands in the middle of her office staring at the middle console on the wall behind her desk.  She is watching a perfectly composed Lena Luthor work her way through the press in front of Catco.

“Ms. Luthor, what are you doing in National City?”

“Are you here because you hate Supergirl?”

“Why are you at CatCo? Are you and Ms. Grant feuding?”

Cat scoffs, this whole thing is ridiculous and she should really send security to help Ms. Luthor and yet Cat is curious to see how the young woman handles all of this noise.

“I came to National City to expand my company, I definitely do not hate Supergirl or have even met her, and I had a meeting with Cat Grant because she was welcoming me to National City,” Lena pauses next to a black sedan, “this is my ride. I will hold a formal press conference soon to announce my business plans here in National City. Thank you.” With that the black haired woman slips into the car and out of sight.

Cat has to admit she is impressed with the young Luthor. The Superman versus Lex fiasco was a worldwide event and thanks to the internet age, every single person had a front row seat to the show. Cat remembers seeing photos from the trial and Lena Luthor was the picture of broken, all red rimmed eyes and hollow stares. Her brother had maintained his air of lunacy during the whole thing and many had speculated all Luthors were as crazy as Lex. But this Luthor seems composed, even a little wounded, and surprisingly rational. Cat had been devastated by the Luthors’ descent into madness and had been quick to assume Lena was the same.  

Cat sinks into her office chair and rubs her temples. Does Supergirl even know that a Luthor has moved into town? There are too many things to do right now and Cat is starving and cannot manage anything on an empty stomach.  
“KIERA!”

Kara Danvers, adored by all, stumbles into her office all quick smiles and twitchy fingers, “Yes, Ms. Grant?”

“Kiera, I need lunch and I don’t care what it is as long as it’s terrible for me,” Cat watches Kiera jot down notes, “and a chocolate milkshake.”

The young blonde smiles affectionately at her, “Anything else, Ms. Grant?”

Cat had watched Kara talking animatedly with Lena Luthor by the elevators and Cat feels a maternal instinct to protect her young, naïve assistant.

“Actually yes,” Cat narrows her gaze at Kara, “I saw you talking with Ms. Luthor, care to share what you two were discussing?”

“Oh, it was-it nothing,” Kara’s cheeks flush and she’s stuttering all over herself and it’s so typically Kara that Cat rolls her eyes, “I was just-and she-the elevator! We were both waiting.”

Kara’s hand shoots up to adjust her glasses and Cat nods and waves, dismissing the assistant. She scurries away from Cat’s office.

It is clear to Cat Grant that the dark and standoffish Luthor has made an impression on her young assistant. She groans, now she has to protect Supergirl and Kara Danvers. Cat turns to face her wall of consoles and replays her meeting with Lena Luthor in her mind, defensive strategies taking shape in her head.

///

She slams into the ground and lets out a loud groan.

“That’s the fourth time I’ve knocked your ass to the ground,” Alex stands over her with an amused smile, “want to tell me why you are so distracted?”

Kara lets Alex help haul her to her feet and she paces around the green room.

“It’s just lots of things like uh,” she motions aimlessly, “work is just like stupid busy and Cat has been in just a horrible mood and there were four fires to put out today…ALEX, FIRES LIKE ACTUAL NON-METAPHORICAL FIRES.”

Alex is grinning at her and Kara is tempted to throw the free weights set at her.

“Ok, but this doesn’t sound any different than any other day, Kara.” Alex shrugs and leans back against the wall. Kara can hear her heart pounding and knows Alex is exhausted from their workout.

“Lex’s younger sister moved to town,” Kara frowns.

Lena Luthor had not been what Kara expected. So maybe Kara was prejudiced and expecting a raving lunatic. Maybe Kara had assumed Lena Luthor would show up with stockpiles of Kryptonite to try and destroy Supergirl. Kara had definitely not expected a pretty girl with a nervous smile and a frantic heartbeat.

Alex frowns, “As in another Luthor?” Kara nods, “Jesus Kara, how did you even find out? Did she try and come after you?”

Alex is right in front of her with worried eyes in one stride and Kara grabs her hand.

“No, no nothing like that. She came into CatCo to meet with Ms. Grant. I am pretty sure it was like a power move by my boss.”

“So you saw her then? Did she look crazy homicidal?” Alex wiggles her eyebrows at Kara, knowing it always makes her laugh.

“I actually talked to her,” Kara laughs, “She was so, so strangely normal. She seemed…” Kara struggles to describe the look she had seen in Lena Luthor’s eyes. But Kara definitely recognized it, she’d seen it in her own reflection when she first came to Earth. It was loneliness and heartbreak and fear and utter exhaustion.

“Well maybe Supergirl should pay her a visit and see what’s up,” Alex wipes her forehead with a towel, “hey, you cool if I skip out on a movie tonight? I’m gonna grab a beer with Detective Sawyer.”

Kara squeals, “Ooooo you and Maggie sitting in a tree K.I-“

A water bottle flies past her, narrowly missing her forehead.

“Finish that song and you’re dead.” Alex glowers at her, powers down the Kryponite room, and walks away.

Kara smiles as she watches her sister leave. It’s nice to see Alex not so isolated. Kara is no fool, she knows her sister is like into this Maggie Sawyer. And Kara has to admit, Maggie is a precious specimen of a human but she’ll grind Maggie into dust if she hurts Alex. Kara might be guilty of glaring at Maggie while in her Supergirl suit when they all work together. It doesn’t hurt for the detective to be a little wary.

Speaking of people who need to be wary…maybe it wouldn’t be the worst idea to go see Lena Luthor as Supergirl. It might be good to just go and stand menacingly in front of Lena Luthor just to show her that Supergirl knows she’s here.

And before Kara can convince herself that this is a bad idea, she’s soaring above the city, eyes trained on the bright L-Corp sign. Kara pulls up and looks through walls and windows searching for Lena. She hears the familiar heartbeat before she spots her. Top floor, of course she’s at the very top. And Kara thanks Rao that there is a balcony outside the office as she lands with a soft thud.

Kara takes a moment before knocking on the balcony door, takes a moment to just watch and listen to Lena. She sits behind her desk gesturing and squinting at her computer screen while she rattles away in what seems to be French. So Kara just stands there and waits awkwardly for Lena to hang up. This was a bad idea but right as Kara is about to leave Lena swivels in her chair and sees the superhero just standing there and now Kara feels as stupid as she probably looks.

Lena raises a questioning eyebrow, holds up one finger, and ends her phone call. Lena emerges from behind her desk and stands in front of the balcony door, a cautious scowl on her face.

“Um hi,” Kara waves lamely and then clears her throat, “may I please come inside?” Kara finishes with her trademark Supergirl stance, hands on the hips and chin lifted. Kara does her best to give off an air of confidence and strength. No Luthor is coming to her city and destroying everything.

Lena sighs and her shoulders sag. She pulls the door open but instead of inviting Kara in she pushes past Supergirl, “Let’s just do this out here.” As she brushes past her, Kara detects whiskey on Lena’s breath and sharp perfume that probably costs two months of Kara’s salary.

“Yeah, yeah that’s fine,” Kara turns to face off with Lena Luthor, “whatever makes you comfortable.”

At that Lena chuckles, “Right. Like any of this,” she gestures between them, “makes me comfortable.”

All of a sudden all the words and threats and posturing Kara had planned for Lena dies. There’s a rush of sympathy for Lena Luthor and Kara drops her hands from her hips. She has the urge to comfort the sad, lonely Lena Luthor.

“So, why are you here, Supergirl?” Lena folds her arms across her chest and stands up a little straighter, “Come to lecture me? Come to tell me how bad Luthors are? Or is it to fly me away to some black ops hole in the ground to rot?”

Kara notices the jut of Lena’s jaw and the bite behind her words. There’s rage and fear burning behind Lena’s eyes and Kara softens even more.

“No,” Kara shakes her head and takes a step forward, “well, I mean maybe like initially but we don’t have to do all that.”

Surprise dances across Lena’s features, “We don’t?”

Kara can’t help but smile at the girl across from her, “Well are you your brother?”

“No.” Lena’s eyes darken and her voice is harsh.

“And I am not my cousin,” Kara extends a hand, “I am Supergirl, nice to meet you Lena Luthor.”

Lena bites her lip, takes a slow step forward, and slips her hand into Kara’s, “Nice to meet you Supergirl.”

Kara just can’t help herself and grins. Lena is quick to return the gesture.

Lena finally drops Kara’s hand and turns to look at the city, “I have to admit, I didn’t expect this from you.”

Lena’s voice wavers slightly and Kara can hear the exhaustion, the sadness and she struggles to keep her arms at her sides. Now is not the time to try and hug Lena Luthor. Sometimes it’s hard for her to remember that Supergirl doesn’t hug people.

“And you aren’t what I expected either.”

“Ah you were bracing for the raving lunatic, huh?”

Kara cringes but Lena laughs. Before Kara can reply a siren goes off in the distance.

“I-I’m sorry I have to go,” Kara doesn’t want to leave. She wants to spend more time with Lena Luthor and can already hear Alex’s disapproving voice at that idea.

“I get it, duty calls,” Lena’s green eyes meet Kara’s gaze and she gives a soft smile, “Up,up, and away then?”

Kara shoots into the sky and towards the sirens. Like Lena said, duty calls.


	2. One Photo, Five Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is tempted to walk out to the lobby and tell James Olsen to go fuck himself but she knows she can’t. It would result in another article about another crazy Luthor but the idea is so tempting it would almost be worth the bad press.

She’s been staring up at the menu completely spaced out for several slow minutes now. Her mind is racing through appointments and phone calls and lab tours and press statements and she’s rereading the same six coffee orders over and over. This happens a lot, she spaces out and runs through a million different things and then her mind plays a cruel trick on her. It brings her back to Lex’s trial and his crazed ranting, the blind fury in his eye; the sound of the judge’s gravel crashing Lena’s whole world down upon her.

And now her chest is tight and her breaths are coming shorter. The edges of Lena’s vision blur. This is not the time to have a breakdown, she just wants to order coffee damnit but she can’t form words. She can’t even breathe.

“Lena?” A hand gently grabs her elbow from behind and then Kara Danvers steps in front of her, “Hey, are you ok?” Kara has a probing gaze and her hand is still on Lena’s elbow. Her black rimmed glasses have slid down her nose slightly and Lena notices a small scar about her left eyebrow.

Suddenly she can breathe again, almost as if the very sight of the other woman kept her from suffocating, “Yeah, Kara, hi. Sorry I was just spaced out a little.”

Kara frowns for just a second and then smiles warmly, “Oh I do that all the time. Ms. Grant hates that I do it. So, are you gonna order anything?” Kara’s gentle grasp falls from Lena’s elbow to gesture at the board above them.

Lena steps up to the counter, “A large coffee, light cream and whatever the young woman behind me wants as well.” Her head is still swimming and she’s doing her best not to release the tears begging to come out.

“Oh no no no,” Kara shakes her head and Lena doesn’t hate it when Kara brushes against her, “I can’t let you do that!”

She’s endeared that sweet Kara Danvers on an assistant’s salary is so adamant about Lena not buying her coffee.

“Kara,” Lena smiles, “Let me buy you a coffee.” Lena enjoys the slight blush that creeps onto Kara’s cheeks and ears. There is no doubt that Kara Danvers is an attractive woman, Lena isn’t blind.

Lena pays for their coffees and steps out onto the busy street of downtown National City. It’s loud and bustling and bright. She slips her sunglasses on; right before a single tear escapes her left eye. She’s quick to wipe it away and takes a long sip before she feels Kara staring at her. She raises a questioning eyebrow at Kara.

“Oh,” Kara bumps her shoulder against Lena’s, “thanks for the coffee.” If Kara notices the tear streak she doesn’t say anything and Lena is grateful.

“I have to go,” Lena wishes she didn’t because spending time with Kara Danvers would be infinitely better than everything waiting for her at L-Corp, “Big day at L-Corp.”

Kara gives her a nose crinkling smile, “Don’t work too hard!” And then turns down the street and Lena swears that the world around her darkens slightly in the absence of the other woman. Her phones buzzes and she sees she already has 14 missed calls, 32 texts, and 353 emails to read. Big day indeed.

//

“KIERA GET IN MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!”

Kara almost trips over her office chair trying to get into Cat’s office faster. The outburst from her boss is unexpected and has pulled her from scanning the city for any distressing noises.

“Y-yes Ms. Grant?” Kara might be the girl of Steel but she bends at the fierceness of Cat Grant.

Cat Grant is seated behind her giant desk and she’s directing a cool gaze at Kara. Cat motions for Kara to close the door.

“Sit down, Kiera,” Cat doesn’t take her eyes off Kara and it makes her fidget uncomfortably in the chair across from Cat.

“Did, did you need something in particu-“

“Have an interesting morning?” Cat interrupts her quickly and leans back in her chair. Kara’s mind buzzes and she can’t think of anything that Cat could be talking about. I mean Supergirl saved a kitten from a tree but Cat doesn’t know that…does she?

Kara swallows thickly and shakes her head, “No, nothing happened Ms. Grant.” Kara would literally rather be fighting a horde of aliens than facing Ms. Grant’s glower right now.

“Oh really?” Kara’s blood runs cold because Cat obviously knows something, “Because I just checked the trending topics and guess what I found?”

Kara knows better than to actually answer this question. She learned that lesson the hard way two years ago. So she just waits, waits for Cat Grant to drop what must be a bomb on her.

Cat clicks on her computer for a few seconds and then an image pops up on the monitors behind Cat’s desk and Kara cringes.

If it wasn’t being used as tabloid fodder, it would actually be a nice picture of the two of them. Kara is smiling and glancing down at the sidewalk and Lena Luthor has a relaxed smile on her pretty face as she stares at Kara. It’s right outside of the coffee shop and Kara has to admit they are probably standing closer to each other then they need to be.

“Ms. Grant its not wh-“

“Do not speak. Let me read you some of the headlines,” Cat slips her glasses on her face and Kara braces herself, “ _Lena Luthor steps out with unknown Gal Pal…Less than three days into her landing In National City, Lena Luthor is already dating unknown woman…_ and here’s my personal favorite Kiera so listen up, _Unbalanced Luthor plots revenge with Evil Sidekick_.”

Sidekick? Kara isn’t anyone’s sidekick, that’s embarrassing.

“Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself, Kiera?” Ms. Grant finishes with a huff and a pointed stare. Kara honestly doesn’t know what to say to placate her boss.

Kara shrugs and does her best to speak confidently, “Ms. Grant, we ran into each other at the coffee shop that’s all.”

Cat’s eyes narrow to slits and Kara can’t remember the last time she was this scared of anything.

“Fine,” Cat keeps her voice low, “but here’s what I need from you.”

Kara nods enthusiastically, “Yes, Ms. Grant!” Kara is willing to do anything to keep Cat from yelling at her.

“Grab Mr. Olsen and head to the L-Corp press conference,” Cat leans back in her chair, “go early and since you and Ms. Luthor are so friendly, get a 1-on-1 with her for James’ article. Then at the actual press conference I want you to take notes for me about the public’s perceptions. Mr. Olsen can write up a full article but the notes you take are just for me.”

“Um, Ms. Grant how am I supposed to get a 1-on-1 wi-“

Cat holds up a hand silencing Kara instantly, “You two seem awfully chummy. I’m sure she’ll work with you. Now get out.”

Kara doesn’t need to be told twice as she bolts out of Cat’s office and collapses back into her desk chair. She is not excited about this assignment. And it’s not because she doesn’t want to see Lena Luthor again. No, no working with James is always complicated. They had been involved for almost 8 months and then it just fell apart. Lucy had come back to town permanently and Kara was jealous and distanced herself and they agreed to amicably split. But then he’d gotten back together with Lucy, who Kara adores and harbors no ill will, and now there’s always this weird tension between them. Kara sighs and glances at her phone.

_Seester: Why are there pictures of you and Lena Luthor everywhere?!?!_

_Seester: Why does it say you are dating?!!?!_

_Seester: WHY DOES IT SAY YOU’RE AN EVIL SIDEKICK WTF KARA_

She types a quick ‘call you later’ and heads down the hall to James’s office, praying that Cat already sent him a heads up about the assignment.

She scans through the walls before entering his office. One time she waltzed right in to find James and Lucy in an unfortunate position so now she always gives herself a sneak peek to avoid that awkwardness.

“Hey James,” she does her best to sound cheery as she strides into his spacious office, “Cat email you?”

James Olsen turns away from his computer and delivers one of those smiles that used to make Kara kind of weak in the knees. She swallows down the hurt.

“Kara! Yeah this is going to be a challenge,” he gathers a few things for his camera bag, “No way Lena Luthor is going to want to talk with me after my coverage of her brother’s trial. I wasn’t subtle about not being a fan of Luthors.”

He finishes with a chuckle and Kara scowls, “Well I’ve met Lena. She’s not her brother.” Even though she had jumped to conclusions about Lena Luthor, Kara feels an intense need to defend her against James.

“I’m just telling you she’s not going to take kindly to me being around.” He flips off the lights and they take off.

Kara listens absently as James rattles on about articles he’s working on, a funny meme Winn sent him, and weekend plans with Lucy. An ugly surge of jealousy courses through Kara. She can’t make weekend plans without the threat of them being ruined, she doesn’t get to settle down with someone, and she certainly doesn’t need to hear about his plans with Lucy.

They weave through National City foot traffic and Kara is grateful when the shiny L-Corp building is suddenly looming in front of them.

She turns to James and abruptly cuts him off, “Well, here we go!” And she pushes the doors open.

//

Lena cringes as she scrolls through her Twitter feed that is now plastered with that picture of her and Kara. She hadn’t even seen anyone taking their picture but she hadn’t been paying attention. Kara Danvers is too engaging to focus anywhere but her.

It just figures that the first person to show her kindness in National City will probably be scared away by tabloid attacks. She’s used to being described as evil and crazy but sweet Kara Danvers has probably never been publicly attacked like this. The familiar grip of anxiety tightens on Lena’s chest.

“Ms. Luthor?”

Her assistant has stepped halfway into her office.

“Yes, Jess?” Lena straightens her back and does her best to appear as if she’s not in here stewing about tabloid rumors.

“You have a Ms. Danvers here to see you,” Lena smiles instinctively and Jess grimaces, “she’s with Mr. Olsen.”

Lena is tempted to walk out to the lobby and tell James Olsen to go _fuck_ himself but she knows she can’t. It would result in another article about another crazy Luthor but the idea is so tempting it would almost be worth the bad press.

“Well,” she seats herself behind her desk and takes a deep breath, “please, send them in.”

Allowing James Olsen into her office is probably a bad idea. He had written a scathing series of articles about Lex’s trial, the Luthor family, and Luthor Corp. James Olsen had dragged her and her family through the mud and he’d done his best to convince anyone he could that all Luthors are as crazy as Lex.

So she has no desire to be in the presence of that pretentious prick but he’s here with Kara. And for some reason she can’t say no to seeing Kara Danvers.

“Lena!” Kara exclaims as she strides into her office bringing sunshine and warmth with her. Oh yeah, that’s why she can’t say no to being around Kara.

Lena grins for a split second before the sight of James Olsen chases away her sudden happiness.

“Ms. Luthor.” James nods and sits opposite of Lena. His demeanor is reserved and almost too professional.

“Mr. Olsen.” Lena is no stranger to cold stares and cloaked disgust. She did grow up in the Luthor manor after all.

“Ohmygoodnessyoudidseeit.” Lena’s glare is disrupted by Kara’s rushed words and high pitched squeak. What is she freaking out about? And that’s when Lena’s gaze follows Kara’s eyeline to where she had previously projected the tabloid picture and headlines on the wall. Shit. Lena can feel a blush on her neck that probably matches the one coloring Kara’s pretty face.

“Ah, yes. And I apologize Kara,” Lena shuts off the projection and tries her best not to sound as flustered as she feels, “Hack jobs, rumors, and tasteless journalism comes with the territory of being a Luthor. You were collateral damage, I’m afraid.” The dig at James doesn’t go unnoticed, his features darken. Lena gives herself a mental pat on the back. Well done, girl.

“Oh no, no, no,” Kara is waving her hands around and leans forward in her seat, “don’t apologize. I can’t believe you have to put up with this kind of stuff.” The sudden surge of affection she feels for Kara Danvers makes Lena’s head spin.

She gives her a soft smile before James clears his throat and her trance is broken.

“Ms. Luthor we are here to maybe get some words from you before the press conference.”

Lena leans back in her chair and levels a critical stare at James. Should she allow the man who previously used words to tear her family to shreds access to her and her company? How does she reconcile her hatred for what he wrote with her ambition to be a better Luthor?

She chances a glance at Kara and is met with pleading eyes. Jesus, does anyone ever deny Kara Danvers anything?

“Ok here’s what I can do for you Mr. Olsen,” Lena exhales, “You get five questions. I will answer them honestly and thoroughly. But Ms. Danvers over here gets to edit and check your article before you submit it. Deal?”

James Olsen’s mouth falls open slightly and Lena relishes the shocked look on his face. For a few seconds she thinks he’s going to decline but he looks to Kara and she nods at him.

“Ok Ms. Luthor, you have a deal.”

//

Kara listens carefully as James asks his questions and Lena dutifully answers. He asks good, fair questions: one about Lena’s transition to CEO, one about L-Corp’s intentions moving forward, one about Lena’s involvement in charity, one about Lena’s history with Cat Grant, and the final question is about Lex.

As Lena talks about Lex and her family, Kara’s heart breaks for her. She can hear Lena’s hear rate increase and Kara thinks maybe she’s actually hearing Lena’s heart break all over again.

Lena maintains an air of professionalism and distances herself from Lex Luthor but Kara knows what it is like to have the people you love do things you don’t understand. It doesn’t mean you stop loving them or the people you thought they were. She feels the familiar pang in her chest that comes with thinking about her parents. If she can miss and love her parents even though they knew about the decay of Krypton, than she can absolutely understand Lena still loving and mourning Lex.

“Ok, that’s five,” James flips his notebook closed and stands up, “I appreciate you talking with us Ms. Luthor.” He extends his hand and Kara thinks maybe, just maybe James has changed his mind about Lena.

Lena shakes his hand and gives a tight smile, “I look forward to reading your article, Mr. Olsen.”

“Um James,” Kara stands and she reaches up to adjust her glasses, “I’ll meet you down in the lobby for the conference. I just want to talk to Lena for a quick minute.”

He nods once before letting himself out of Lena’s office. Kara hears Lena exhale behind her and she turns to face Lena Luthor.

“I really appreciate you talking to him,” Kara gives Lena a comforting smile; “I imagine it must be difficult for you to face him.”

Lena nods and closes her eyes, “Did you ever read any of the articles he wrote about me or my family?”

“I have to admit I didn’t.” And right now Kara can’t decide if that’s a good thing or not.

“Well he wasn’t exactly kind,” Lena’s eyes are open again and her heart rate has steadied for the first time since Kara and James stepped into the office. “Lex was many things and most of them horrible, but he was the first person to love me after my birth parents died. Watching him descend into madness was the hardest thing I have ever done.”

A human wouldn’t be able to detect the tremble in her voice or the way her throat constricts around her brother’s name but Kara hears it all.

Kara reaches across the desk and squeezes Lena’s hand, “I am so sorry, Lena.” Her words feel inadequate and she wishes there was more she could say. She gets a nod in return.

“Enough about all that,” Lena drops her hand and gives Kara a sheepish smile, “you sure you’re ok with being the newest tabloid scandal?” Kara is amazed at how fast Lena’s armor goes back on, as if her family being torn apart wasn’t the single most devastating event in her life.

“Oh it doesn’t bother me. It’ll pass.” And Kara really doesn’t mind it because maybe she can help Lena shoulder the burden for once. “I mean Cat totally freaked out but I can handle Ms. Grant.”

Lena gives her a grateful smile and it makes Kara’s chest swell.

“So, I guess you being accused of helping me concoct an evil plan makes us friends?” There’s a hopeful shine behind Lena’s eyes and she’s playing with a ring on her middle finger as she stares at Kara.

“Most definitely,” Kara laughs, “the friends that plot together stay together!”

And this pulls a full throated laugh from Lena Luthor.

 Kara thinks it’s the best sound she’s heard in ages.


	3. Concrete and Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You look like a rich CEO,” Kara laughs, “shouldn’t we have a paparazzi free night? So, dress in something that no one would ever imagine Lena Luthor would wear,” Kara is halfway out the door before yelling over her shoulder, “and comfy shoes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual disclaimer applies: I own no part of Supergay, sorry Supergirl. Also come yell at me at peacemaker-earp on tumblr. Thanks for all the love, y'all.

She takes another deep breath and then slams her fist into the cement. Left,right, left, right, James walking out on her, _slam_ , Kal-El abandoning her, _slam,_ her mother hugging her goodbye, _slam slam slam._ She pounds the cement until its dust, with only the reinforced floor beneath it. She collapses onto the ground and just stares at the space where a ½ ton of cement had sat earlier. Sometimes it all feels like too much; too much anger, too much sadness. Kara allows a single tear to fall down her cheek.

“I can have them bring in more if you want.”  Alex folds herself onto the floor next to Kara and Kara chokes out a laugh.

She leans against her sister and allows her head to fall onto Alex’s shoulder, “How much of that did you see?” She mumbles.

“Enough,” Alex grabs her hand and squeezes, “what’s going on, Kara?”

The presence of her older sister does what it always does to Kara; it quiets the rage and keeps her going when she feels like giving up. She’s so lucky to have Alex.

“I guess things just piled up on me today,” Kara pauses and Alex waits patiently for her to continue, never rushing her, “I had to work with James for part of the afternoon.”

Alex nods, “Things weird?”

“Actually not really this time and maybe that’s what made me angry? His life is so normal and almost better without me in it.” Kara’s voice breaks slightly and she knows she doesn’t have to hold back with Alex. She can speak freely and Alex passes no judgment.

“Absolutely not,” Alex says firmly, “every single person’s life that you are in is better because of you. You two just didn’t work and it happens. Sometimes it happens without making any sense and you never get any real answers as to why. It sucks.”

“Yeah maybe,” Kara sniffs, “It’s not just James, listening to Lena Luthor talk today about her brother and her family made me think about my parents. I’m still so mad at them, Alex.”

Kara looks at Alex and sees understanding and love shining back.

“It’s ok to be mad at them.”

“Is it though?” Kara stands and starts pacing, “I feel like I’m not allowed to show that I’m mad. I’m freaking Supergirl. Supergirl has to keep control of her emotions, be so good and when I’m not Supergirl I’m bubbly Kara Danvers. She can’t be mad or sad or anything other than happy!” Kara isn’t meaning to raise her voice but she’s so frustrated.

Now Alex is standing and watching her pace around the training room, “Kara you are entitled to feel and show any emotion you are going through. Being Supergirl doesn’t mean your feelings aren’t real or important. And I’m not gonna lie, I think Kara Danvers might benefit from letting some of those other emotions fly.”

And now Kara is crying, big tears roll down her face and she doesn’t bother to wipe them away.

“Alex…” she chokes out her sister’s name, unable to say more.

Kara throws herself into Alex’s embrace.

“Oh Kara, life has been so cruel to you and you are still so good and loving,” Alex strokes her hair, “but you are also allowed to be pissed and feel sorrow. That doesn’t make you any less amazing, it doesn’t make me love you any less.”

Kara steps back from her sister, “When did you get so smart?” She gives Alex a nudge with her elbow and laughs when Alex shrugs.

“I’ve always been this smart. You just never listen.”

They walk together to the main DEO hub where Lucy and J’onn are standing in front of a large monitor.

“Ah Supergirl,” J’onn J’ozz places a comforting hand on Kara’s shoulder, “we found a stray Fort Rozz escapee. Up for a fight?”

“Always.”

“Agents Lane and Danvers will back you up.” He gives quick nods to Alex and Lucy before turning back to Kara, “Do good out there, Supergirl.”

And Kara plans to, for as long as she’s still standing and hopefully Alex will always be right there with her.

//

Lena groans as she gropes in the dark for her buzzing cell phone. She has no idea what time it is but it’s still dark outside her window.

“Ugh ‘lo,” her voice is croaky and apparently she can’t form real words.

“Ms. Luthor this is Detective Sawyer from the NCPD.”

Lena’s blood runs cold and she bolts upright. Her first thought is of Lex.

“Yes,” she says shakily, “what’s wrong?” She’s bouncing between thinking Lex has escaped and thinking he’s been killed in prison. Honestly she doesn’t know which one she wants more.

“There’s been a break-in at L-Corp,” the detective speaks in a clipped voice, “evidence points to an extraterrestrial presence. We need you to come down and help us with figuring out what was stolen and answer a few questions.”

She releases the breath she was holding and runs a hand through her hair, “I’ll be in as soon as I can. Thank you detective.”

What kind of monster must she be to have a part of her wish that Lex was killed? Lena tries to banish the thought from her mind as she dress and takes off for the office.

It takes her 20 minutes to get to the office, 2 hours of speaking with Detective Sawyer, and another 45 minutes of constructing a press release before she can collapse in her office chair.

She’s daydreaming about coffee and sleep when she hears raised voices outside her office.

“No, no you can’t just barge in there! Get back here.”

And then her door bursts open and a flushed Kara Danvers practically runs into her office. She’s an absolute mess with her crooked ponytail, skewed glasses, and worried eyes.

“Lena!”

“Ms. Danvers, you ca-“

Lena holds up a hand, effectively silencing her assistant, “Jess, its fine. And from now on please allow Ms. Danvers unrestricted access to me. That’s all, thank you.”

Kara shoots Jess a smug smile and Lena can tell Jess wants to throttle the other woman.

“Kara,” Lena motions for them to sit on the couch, “what are you doing here?”

“I saw online that there was a break in,” Kara’s hand shoots up and fixes her glasses, “I wanted to make sure you were ok!”

Kara’s sincere concern almost knocks Lena off the couch. She can’t remember the last time anyone was worried about her. It’s nice.

“That’s very kind of you. I’m ok, I wasn’t here when the break-in happened.” Kara’s eyes are still scanning Lena as if assessing for damage.

“Ok, ok good,” Kara almost whispers, “do you know what was taken?”

“There are people still doing inventory and piecing everything together.” The truth is Lena has a good idea what they were looking for but she has made sure it is safe. One doesn’t simply leave her brother’s arsenal laying around for people to find.

“I’m really glad you’re ok, Lena,” Kara locks eyes with Lena, “sometimes National City gets crazy.”

Lena’s never seen blue this intense before. It’s jarring.

“You’re a good friend to check in,” Lena stands and straightens her skirt, “unfortunately the break-in has now forced me to have a long, complicated day.”

Kara nods and heads for the door before pausing, “Hey, what are you doing?”

“Uh, right now?”

“Oh, no,” Kara’s eyes go wide, “I meant what are you doing tonight? Are you free?”

Lena is most definitely not free. She has a building to fix, conference calls to dial into, and ten messages from various board members to reply to and yet…

“Yeah, yeah I can be.” And the sight of Kara Danvers lighting up Lena’s office with her grin silences all Lena’s doubts.

“Yay, ok well I’m going to show you the city,” Kara frowns, “but you can’t dress like that.”

Lena is almost offended, “What’s wrong with this?”

“You look like a rich CEO,” Kara laughs, “shouldn’t we have a paparazzi free night? So, dress in something that no one would ever imagine Lena Luthor would wear,” Kara is halfway out the door before yelling over her shoulder, “and comfy shoes!”

She chuckles to herself, clothes no one would suspect Lena Luthor to wear…she has a couple ideas.

//

Kara arrives to work to find Cat Grant’s office door tightly closed and her boss buried in papers at her desk. The doors will stay shut and Cat will not interact with a single soul that isn’t on her phone or skype. Kara knows the signs and this means an easy day for an assistant. She’s thrilled.

She takes her time checking emails, fine tuning Cat’s schedule, and reading through world events. But he mind keeps wandering to the break-in at L-Corp. Alex had told her that it was an alien attack but no one was sure what had been taken. Kara had offered to try and find out from Lena, that had been a bust. Maybe Lena will tell her more tonight.

But Kara almost hopes Lena doesn’t bring up work or Supergirl or the break-in. It’s kind of nice to be friends with someone who knows so little about her. It’s refreshing to not have to be some preconceived idea of who she’s supposed to be, right now with Lena she can just be…herself.

James strolls up to her desk and throws a photo on her desk, “You cool if I use this?”

It’s a picture of her, well Supergirl, from last week when she caught a cop car that had been throw by an explosion.

“James,” she whispers, “I already told you I don’t care if you use whatever pictures of me you have.”

He shrugs, “I just don’t want you to be surprised, that’s all.”

“Surprised like when you started dating Lucy again?” She doesn’t mean to let that one fly and she instantly wishes she could take it back. Especially because James actually looks wounded by her words.

“I don’t even know what to say to that.” He picks up the picture and walks away. Shit. She should really go apologize but maybe this time James needs to know he hurt her; so she packs up her things and takes off for the DEO headquarters.

It doesn’t take her long to arrive at the DEO and find J’onn.

“Hey! J’onn,” she calls after him and his pace through the hall slows, “quick question…” he merely raises an eyebrow at her, “can you cover superhero duties tonight?”

J'onn gives her a slow smile and places his hand on her shoulder. And for some reason she feels the need to admit her plans to him, "I'm gonna hang out with Lena," she waits for him to blow up on her. When he doesn't she thinks maybe it's because he doesn't know who she means, "Luthor. I'm gonna hang out with Lena Luthor." 

She cringes and waits.

“Of course, even Supergirl needs the night off,” before Kara can take off he stops her, “Kara, please be careful.”

She knows he means about Lena Luthor and as much as Kara wants to argue with him or defend her, she simply nods because all J’onn has ever wanted was for her to be safe and happy.

Thirty minutes later and she’s back in front of Lena’s office doors with strange butterflies buzzing in her stomach. She pauses before entering the office, glancing back at a scowling Jess.

“Well,” Jess motions at the door, “unrestricted access.”

Kara gives a little wave and then walks into Lena Luthor’s office.

“Hey Lena sorr-“ Kara’s mouth falls open and speech evades her at the sight of Lena. Her normally over active Kryptonian mind stalls and she can barely manage to draw in breaths.

Lena Luthor is standing before her dressed in a Supergirl hoodie and shredded jeans, her hair is pulled into a messy bun on top of her head and she’s completely devoid of makeup, not to mention the giant glasses on her face.

“Kara what do you think? Think anybody will notice me?” Lena asks anxiously. Yes, yes Kara thinks the whole world will notice how pretty she looks but she decides maybe this isn’t the time to say such a thing. Because this is a new friendship and there’s no need to make Lena feel weird.

“The Supergirl sweatshirt is an especially nice touch,” Kara hopes to Rao she doesn’t sound as flustered as she’s feeling.

Lena positively beams at Kara and she thinks this is the happiest and most relaxed she’s seen Lena.

“I’m excited to see what a National City Expert is going to show me tonight!”

“Oh, expert no, no I’m just a normal person,” Kara laughs nervously, “totally normal. Let’s go!”

Lena steps closer to Kara and squints slightly, “Kara Danvers, I don’t believe for one second that you’ve ever been _just_ anything.”

She gives a playful wink and Kara feels the heat rise in her face. She thinks a night away from being Supergirl is exactly what she needs.

//

Lena hasn’t been able to catch her breath since Kara walked into her office twenty minutes ago. Kara Danvers, all shining eyes and soft smiles and quick laughter. Lena hasn’t been paying attention to where they have been walking because she can’t tear her eyes away from Kara. Kara Danvers, all nervous rambling and twitching fingers and sporadic stories.

“And that’s why Cat Grant won’t go within 50 miles of Leo DiCaprio,” Kara laughs again and Lena almost trips over her own feet, “she literally won’t go to any awards shows he’s at.”

It was a funny story but it was made better by the enthusiasm Kara showed for it, “I have no idea how you work for her. I’ve known her since I was a kid and she’s just so…well she’s just Cat Grant.”

Kara nods fiercely, “Yeah, yeah I totally get it. But you know she’s kind of awesome too. She built her own fortune and fame and she’s so tough!”

Lena gets it. Cat Grant is a perfect model for how to succeed as a woman, Lena’s been paying attention to that for years but she still wouldn’t go work for the woman.

“Yeah I know better than most how hard it is to be a woman business leader.”

Kara shoots her a small smile before glancing at a street sign, “Oh we need to turn left here!” Kara reaches out a grabs Lena’s hand and tugs her down a street. Lena looks up at a sign and realizes they are suddenly in China Town. She doesn’t think she’s ever been anywhere in any city other than the financial district.

“Seriously where are we going?” She doesn’t really care but she keeps ask because Kara gets an adorable scowl on her face each time.

“I told you,” Kara lets out an exasperated sigh, “I am not telling you.” Kara still hasn’t let go of her hand and Lena’s heart is pounding in her ears and even though there’s a chill in the air, she knows her face is flushed with heat.

“C’mon,” Lena finally finds words when Kara drops her hand, “just a hint so I know you aren’t dragging me into a dark alley to kill me.” 

Kara simply grins and Lena dies a little.

“WE’RE HERE!” Kara yells excitedly and Lena is officially confused. They are still on the street and there is nothing special in sight.

“Kara, where is here?”

“The Golden Dragon! It’s the best come on.” And once more Kara Danvers grabs Lena Luthor by the hand.

Suddenly she’s standing with her shoulder pressed against Kara’s in a tiny, loud, and very warm restaurant. There are no table or chairs, just a counter to order at. And it smells amazing, she hadn’t realized how hungry she was.

“Kara Danvers as I live and breathe!” A young man behind the counter reaches over and affectionately grabs Kara’s extended hand.

“David, how are you? How are your children? Is Angie here?” Kara shoots off her questions in rapid succession and the man behind the counter answers them like a pro. Kara is obviously a regular attendee of the Golden Dragon. Once again Lena is amazed at the kindness that Kara shows every single person she comes into contact with. Lena has never seen anyone with such an admiration for other people.

“Lena?”

How many times has Kara said her name?

“Uh yeah,” Lena hopes Kara doesn’t realize she was staring at her.

“You cool if I just order us a bunch to share?” Kara looks so excited and Lena knows she’d do anything to keep Kara looking like that.

“Whatever you want.”

Lena listens as Kara orders enough food to feed roughly 500 people and Kara just laughs when Lena points this out. Lena pays and Kara protests and argues and pouts a little. They haul their two bags of food to a small park on a hill a few blocks away and Lena is surprised that she can see the stars. She points this out after they’ve (Kara) demolished their food.

“Yeah it’s like one of my favorite spots in the city,” Kara confesses and she’s staring up at the stars with the saddest, most wistful look on her face. Lena almost takes her hand. Lena almost wraps an arm around her.

Instead she whispers, “Are you ok? You’re a million miles away.” Kara looks back at her with unshed tears shining in her eyes and it breaks Lena’s heart.

“The stars always remind me of my parents,” she says, “they died when I was 13.”

“What were they like?” Lena asks softly. Kara lights back up.

“My mother was like so beautiful and smart,” Lena thinks that must be where Kara gets it from, “she was involved in the government and the scientific community. My dad was so strong and brave and like really funny. They were always so good to me. I miss them every day.” 

This time Lena does wrap an arm around Kara’s shoulders, “They sound amazing. And they have an amazing daughter.”

Kara just nods and leans into Lena.

“Do you remember your parents?”

Lena frowns slightly, “No, they died in a car crash when I was almost five. The only parents I have known are the Luthors.”

She doesn’t tell Kara that there was no affection or that her mother spent the better part of her childhood pretending Lena didn’t exist or that once social slip up meant going to bed without dinner or that she doesn’t think she knows what love really is. 

Before Kara can ask any more questions Lena sits up a little straighter and faces Kara., “I have really enjoyed tonight. Thank you, most people wouldn’t touch a Luthor with a ten foot pole.” She tries to joke but Kara is looking at her with pure determination.

“Well, I’m not most people.”

No, Kara Danvers is definitely not most people.


	4. Dangerous weapons, cautious conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex grins, “It looks worse than it is.” And Kara has to admit it looks bad. There’s crusted blood all over the side of Alex’s head and the cloth Maggie still has pressed to her forehead is almost soaked through. But the real weird thing is that Alex “I can take care of my damn self” Danvers is allowing Maggie Sawyer to fuss all over her and tend to her wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate every review, comment, and kudos. Thank you so much, y'all. I write this for all of you. Come fight me at peacemaker-earp on tumblr.

She lands another punch and growls, “Seriously, stay down.” The struggling alien relents and Kara hauls him to his feet to slap DEO issue cuffs on him.

To her left she can hear Alex and Maggie struggling to catch their breath and hears them murmuring to each other, assessing the damage the other sustained in the fight. Maggie has a cloth held to Alex’s forehead and is asking over and over if Alex is absolutely sure she’s ok.

“J’onn,” Kara says into her earpiece, “send a team to pick this guy up. And send agents to collect the gear. He had more of that tech we’ve been seeing.”

Lately the streets have been flooded with strange technology that no one at the DEO can identify. It’s a weird hybrid of alien and human weaponry that is having devastating effects on her and the DEO agents. Tonight Alex in particular took a beating. Kara turns the weapon over in her hands, marveling at the intrinsic design and her lip curls in disgust when she remembers the destruction it caused just moments before. She’s tempted to turn it to dust but knows better. They need to figure out what these things are, they’ve collected almost a dozen of them.

“Alex,” she nods at Maggie and the tiny detective stands her ground, “you alright?”

Alex grins, “It looks worse than it is.” And Kara has to admit it looks bad. There’s crusted blood all over the side of Alex’s head and the cloth Maggie still has pressed to her forehead is almost soaked through. But the real weird thing is that Alex “I can take care of my damn self” Danvers is allowing Maggie Sawyer to fuss all over her and tend to her wounds.

“If you’re sure then I’m going to take off for the DEO,” she squeezes Alex’s hand and turns to Maggie, “you got this?”

Kara would never leave Alex with just anyone but Maggie is practically standing on top of Alex and Alex is looking at her like she’s the sun so Kara thinks maybe she can let Maggie have this one.

Maggie stands a little straighter, “Of course, Supergirl.” She looks at Alex one more time and her sister just winks at her before she shoots into the sky.

It takes only minutes before Kara slams into the ground on the DEO landing pad. Lucy Lane is waiting for her.

“Kara,” she smiles. Lucy Lane is basically human perfection. Like Kara literally thinks someone built her in a lab and inserted the world’s best personality into her on top of being impossibly pretty. “I got those pictures Alex sent me of the weapons you guys encountered tonight. It’s almost identical to the ones we’ve already acquired.”

She’s flipping through photos on her tablet to show Kara and she’s matching Kara’s long strides through the halls.

“Is anyone any closer to finding out where these are coming from? The one tonight was especially powerful and dangerous. Alex took a few bad hits.”

Lucy stops dead in her tracks, “Is she ok?” There’s fear all over her face and she’s gripping the tablet so hard her knuckles have turned white.

“Yeah, Lucy,” Kara rests a hand on her shoulder, “she’s ok. She’s with Maggie.” Lucy visibly unclenches and nods quickly.

“Are they going to date or what?” Kara knows that Lucy has been teasing Alex relentlessly about the detective.

Kara laughs softly, “I hope so.”

They stop in the main hub at the table lined with all the weird weapons. J’onn is staring down at them with absolute disgust all over his face. The face he is making is how Kara feels on the inside.

“Supergirl,” he doesn’t even look up, “Agent Danvers radioed in and said things were bad out there tonight. You alright?” 

She sighs.

She’s suddenly exhausted, “I’ll be better when we figure this out.”

“Agreed so that’s why I am taking some drastic measures. I sent the weapon specs to Superman,” Kara bristles at the idea that they thought Kal was the answer to their problems, “he recognized some of the designs.” And Kara is even more irritated that Kal-El maybe solved this.

She tries to keep the irritation out of her voice, “And?” She fails miserably.

“You’re not going to like it.” Lucy mutters, knowing perfectly well that Kara can hear her.

And as J’onn goes to open his mouth it hits her. Lena. Her heart plummets.

“Superman said it has some Luthor like designs to it. And I think it’s now necessary to investigate Lena Luthor.”

Now her irritation is fury.

“Oh so just because Superman says so it must be true,” she can feel everyone in the room stop and stare at her, “did you stop to think maybe, just maybe my cousin is a little biased? Maybe he’s seeing Luthor tech because that’s what he wants to see. Did it even occur to any of you that Lex Luthor could have given his technology and knowledge of all things alien to anyone?”

She’s gripping the edge of the table and it snaps beneath her as she finishes her rant. Her breath is ragged and she notices that the room has cleared out except for her, J’onn, and Lucy.

“Kara,” J’onn motions at all the weapons before them, “even if you believe she is innocent, we have to at least speak with Lena Luthor. And if you cannot remain impartial I will send Alex and Lucy without you.”

Kara clenches her jaw and narrows her eyes, “I am going, don’t try to cut me out of this.” Kara takes a menacing step towards J’onn and Lucy quickly inserts herself between them.

“I promise no one is trying to cut you out,” Lucy’s sympathetic stare snaps Kara out of glowering at J’onn,”but you’ve recently gotten close with Lena and maybe it’s hard for you to see she might have a hand in this.” Kara goes to open her mouth but Lucy holds up a hand and Kara clamps her mouth shut, “No one is saying either way for sure but we need to talk with her. If she’s innocent maybe she can help us figure it out, ok?”

When Kara just nods Lucy squeezes her arm and retreats into the labs of the DEO, leaving Kara and J’onn alone in the hub. Kara feels a little bit like a child that just had an outburst at the grocery store.

“J’onn…”

“It’s ok, really.” He smiles an easy smile, “Kara Zor-El, I’ve always admired your ability to see the best in people and I really hope you’re right about her.”

“Me too,” she leans against J’onn and he lets her put her full weight against him, “it’s always been so hard for me to relate to people here on Earth, ya know? Like Alex and Lucy and James are great but there’s just something off sometimes. I don’t feel off with Lena. Does that make sense?”

And she needs it to make sense to him because she doesn’t understand it, not one single bit. She’s always felt a little bit different in all her relationships, whether they’ve been platonic or romantic, but she has never been able to name why she felt weird or anxious or slightly uncomfortable.

“I think sometimes we connect with people on levels we can’t understand. Humans call it being soulmates,” he faces Kara and takes a deep breath, “I don’t know what’s going on with you and Lena Luthor but I can see you care for her. I’ll caution you again, please be careful.”

He walks away and Kara feels her phone buzz against her. One unread message from _Lenaaah_.

//

Her head is pounding and she hasn’t slept in 34 hours so she has little patience for the corporate elevator stalling 10 floors below where she needs to be.

“Christ,” she pushes the button again, “I don’t have all day.”

“Chill Danvers,” Maggie snorts next to her, “drink your coffee.”

Alex pretends to glare at Maggie but before she can say anything the elevator starts moving again.

“Remind me to lecture Lena Luthor about this elevator after we interrogate her.”

Maggie just rolls her eyes, “Remember, we aren’t interrogating her. We are simply asking some friendly questions.”

This time Alex snorts, “I’m sure she’ll see it that way.”

The doors ding open and they step into the spacious lobby of the top floor. There is literally only one set of doors and Alex thinks it’s pretentious to have a whole floor dedicated to the CEO’s office. She’s already decided Lena Luthor is a dramatic pain in the ass and she hasn’t even met her.

Without any planning she and Maggie flash their badges in perfect sync  at the receptionist, “I’m Agent Danvers and this is Detective Sawyer. We need to speak with Ms. Luthor.”

The assistant buzzes her boss and then just waves them towards the door. Alex throws the doors open and waltzes into the plushest office she’s ever seen.

“Damn,” she whistles and Lena Luthor’s head snaps up from whatever she was reading on her desk, “nice digs.”

Lena Luthor stands and gives them a calculating gaze, “Detective Sawyer, good to see you again. But I’m afraid I don’t know you...” She quirks an eyebrow at Alex.

 Lena Luthor is one put together woman. Her outfit is pressed and perfectly matched, her makeup is immaculate, and not a single strand of hair is out of place. Alex probably looks like she slept under a bridge last night.

“Agent Danvers,” she flashes her badge and does her best to seem intimidating.

“Danvers?” Lena falters and Alex can see her working through the connection, “As in Kara Danvers?”

Before Alex can answer, said sister lands on Lena Luthor’s balcony in her shiny Supergirl suit. All heads turn to watch Kara stride into the office.

“Ms. Luthor,” Kara nods at Lena, “I hope you haven’t gotten started without me.” Alex doesn’t miss the slight glare that Kara shoots her and she has to fight back the urge to roll her eyes.

Alex didn’t think it possible but Lena’s back straightens even further and she frowns slightly.

“Well I must admit, I’m feeling a little ganged up on. What is the issue?” Lena settles back down in her desk chair and directs her scowl at Supergirl.

Kara looks like she’s going to crack and admit everything to Lena so Alex steps forward, “Ms. Luthor, there has been a recent increase in weapon output onto the streets of National City. These particular weapons have some very distinct designs. Would you mind taking a look?”

Alex can practically feel Kara relax next to her and she hands over the weapon specs to Lena freaking Luthor. She watches carefully as Lena pours over each one, waiting for the younger Luthor to give something away.

“Well these aren’t entirely human,” Lena hands the file back to Maggie, “I’m assuming you came to me because these weapons resemble the ones made by Lex.” Lena shoots them all a knowing smile and Alex has to admit she may have underestimated Lena Luthor.

“Of course no one is accusing you of anything Ms. Luthor we would never…it’s just these are…” Alex really wishes she could tell Kara to _shut up_ but it wouldn’t look good for someone to reprimand Supergirl like that so she watches in horror as Kara rambles.

“Ms. Luthor,” thank God Maggie cuts Kara off, “do you have any information about these weapons? Where they are coming from or how they work?”

Lena stares at all three of them for several long seconds, “I don’t have anything to do with these but if you leave me the file I can try to figure out how they work. It’s very possible whoever made these left some sort of signature within the weapon. No one would make something this beautiful or deadly without leaving their mark.”

When Maggie glances at Alex asking for permission all Alex does is nod. Luthors are supposed geniuses so they might as well use the one sitting in front of them. Kara has stayed silent and is staring intently at the ground.

“We will check back in soon,” Alex extends her hand and gives Lena’s a strong shake, “thank you for meeting with us.” Without another word Kara soars out of the window and Alex makes a mental note to touch base with her later. She’s never seen her sister act this out of sorts before.

“Agent Danvers,” Lena stands, “you’re DEO correct?”

Alex frowns, “How do you know about any of that?”

“I am no idiot, Agent Danvers and my brother is Lex. He had access to a lot,” she gives a strained smile and shakes her head, “I promise I am not your enemy, Agent Danvers. Let me know if I can be of further assistance.”

They exit that pretentious office and back into the worst elevator in the world with Maggie, letting out a loud groan.

Maggie gives her a nudge with her elbow, “You think she’s innocent, don’t you Danvers?”

“Maybe,” Alex hates to admit it, “it’s hard to tell right now.” She wishes it was easier. She wishes it was clear that Lena Luthor was evil. She wishes she could find someone to blame for all this destruction. She wishes Kara wasn’t entangled with Lena Luthor…

And right now in this cramped elevator, she kind of wishes she could kiss Maggie Sawyer.

//

It’s almost nine o’clock at night before she steps out of the office. She’s tired, a little pissed off, and starving as she pushes the building doors open to walk out into the chilly National City night street.

Before the door even closes all the way behind here she hears someone call her name.

“Lena!”

It’s the voice of someone who has become too important too fast and Lena would be remiss not to admit she’s a little scared of everything she’s feeling for the girl behind the voice.

“Kara Danvers,” she smiles at the other girl sitting on the bench across from L-Corp’s main entrance, “how long have you been out here?”

Kara gives her a sheepish smile and fiddles with her glasses, “A while,” she admits.

Lena sits down next to her, “I think I met a relative of yours today.”

She feels Kara stiffen next to her, “Who?”

“An Alex Danvers came to my office today.” Lena notices that Kara smells like vanilla today and it makes Lena’s brain short circuit.

Kara cringes, “That’s my older sister. And judging by your frown she wasn’t overly nice.”

“Oh,” Lena laughs and relaxes, “no, no she was fine. She’s just intense.” Lena can just tell something is bothering Kara. There’s no sunshine tonight, no shining eyes and bright smile. “Are you ok, Kara?”

It’s taking every ounce of self-control that Lena possesses not to reach for Kara to stroke her cheek or pull her into a tight embrace. So, instead she just watches her and waits.

“It’s been a long day,” Kara lets out a ragged breath and gives Lena a tight smile.

“How about some food? Are you hungry?” Lena knows that food is one of Kara’s favorite things.

“I could probably eat.” And Lena loves that Kara brightens a little at the idea of food.

They walk together down the street towards a diner that Kara swears has the best egg skillet scramble. As they walk Kara talks. She talks about work and her co-workers and James Olsen. Between Kara’s Instagram and her stories, Lena has been able to piece together that Kara and James had a thing. But it’s unclear to Lena how serious it was. Frankly, Lena thinks Kara could do infinitely better than James Olsen.

“Really though I hope Alex wasn’t too hard on you,” Kara gives her a sympathetic smile and shovels more eggs into her mouth.

Lena takes a slow sip of coffee, “I’m guessing you know what she does for a living?” Kara stops chewing and Lena can practically see Kara trying to decide how much to divulge.

She swallows down her food, “Yeah, yeah I do.”

“Well,” Lena leans forward in the booth and her knees brush against Kara’s, “Apparently she needs my help. Although I think she initially came to my office bent on on arresting me. Not everybody likes a Luthor.”

She’d seen it in Alex Danvers’s eyes; the prejudice. Lena knew that Alex Danvers had come to her office wanting to arrest her. It wasn’t a new feeling and it wasn’t the first time someone had come knocking on her door for a crime she didn’t commit. But it certainly didn’t make it any easier.

“Do you think you can help her?” The light is back in Kara’s eyes and she’s staring intently at Lena. It makes it hard for her to think straight because all she can see are all the different shades of blue swirling in Kara’s eyes and my God, Luthor pay attention.

She clears her throat and tries to shake off the fog surrounding her thoughts, “It’s hard to tell right now. She just gave me the details today. It’ll probably take me a while to work through it all.”

Kara is chewing on her bottom lip and she’s staring at the space in the table between them. Lena thinks she looks beautiful in the fluorescent lights of the dirty diner, all anxious and lost in thought.

“Are we friends?”

Kara’s question catches her completely off guard.

“Y-yes,” Lena tries to meet Kara’s gaze, “I consider you a good friend, Kara.”

Kara nods and finally meets Lena’s stare. The intensity behind her eyes takes Lena’s breath away, “It’s just I sometimes have trouble with people,” Kara pauses and considers her words, “but you’re…different.”

Lena has to clench her jaw to keep from crying or smiling or maybe breaking down because Kara Danvers just voiced exactly what Lena has been feeling.

“Me too.” She manages to form words without her voice breaking and Kara finally unleashes a dazzling smile.

Lena has never been a sentimental person and she’s never been one to believe in fate or destiny but right now, sitting in this crusty diner she thinks maybe she’s been waiting for Kara Danvers her whole life.

 

 


	5. Board Meetings and Neon Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’s only slightly surprised when she steps off the elevator and finds Kara Danvers chatting happily with Jess. For the past 3 months she’s become a regular fixture in Lena’s office, Lena’s favorite café, and well Lena’s whole life.   
> Lena doesn’t mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some unknown reason this chapter was PURE HELL to write. Like legit my mind blanked and I struggled through the whole thing. So please be gentle with me. Also the weapons are just like the ones from Mass Effect because it's my story and I do what I want. I do not own Supergay. Come yell at me on peacemaker-earp at tumblr...for real it'll help me write. I love you all.

She fights back an eye roll as she listens to the men seated around her argue. There’s the argument that they aren’t making enough money but the man two chairs over thinks they need to donate more to “acceptable” charities and the slob on the end wants them to increase funds to the security projects. All the testosterone is giving Lena a headache.

Without even waiting for the current loud mouth to finish Lena stands, “Gentlemen, I think that’s quite enough for today. I’ll be in touch soon.” And without any apologies or excuses Lena strides out of the boardroom and back towards her office.

Her mother might be a cold, manipulative woman but she did teach Lena to never apologize to any man for her drive or authority so leaving the meeting comes easy and she can already feel her headache fading.

She’s only slightly surprised when she steps off the elevator and finds Kara Danvers chatting happily with Jess. For the past 3 months she’s become a regular fixture in Lena’s office, Lena’s favorite café, and well Lena’s whole life.

Lena doesn’t mind at all.

“No, for real I promise they have the best donuts in the city,” Kara, with her flowing curls and dark blue blazer, is leaning against the desk and nodding very seriously at Jess and Lena doesn’t think her poor heart can stand it.

“I’ll have to try it out,” Jess has fallen head over heels for Kara Danvers’s charm and Lena can’t blame her, “I haven’t been able to find a good bakery since we moved here.”

Lena simply watches the two women interact and smiles softly. How is Kara even real?

“Ms. Luthor!” Jess finally notices her boss standing behind Kara and quickly sits up straighter at her desk. Lena works to wipe the smile off her own face but then Kara Danvers turns around.

Kara grins so brightly that Lena almost falls over from the sheer joy of it.

“Lena,” Kara quickly closes the distance between them and wraps Lena in a tight hug. No matter how many times Kara hugs her, Lena won’t get used to it. The first time Kara did it, Lena went stiff and actually pushed Kara off her. And sweet Kara didn’t mind and didn’t criticize her. But the next time Kara went to hug her it came with a ‘I’m going to hug you now’ warning. Now the warning is dropped and Lena reciprocates the hug with enthusiasm because there is nothing better in this world than a Kara Danvers hug. “I was wondering when you were going to show up!”

Kara grabs her hand and drags Lena into her office and they both settle on the couch.

Lena lets out a deep breath, “I was in a long meeting and I even ended it early, I couldn’t take much more of it.”

“You always say your meetings are long,” Kara full on laughs in her face, “but you always leave early!” And Lena doesn’t mind at all that Kara is pretty much openly mocking her.

Lena mock pouts, “C’mon, can’t you pretend to feel a little sorry for me?”

“Sure,” Kara laughs and rolls her eyes, “whatever feeds your huge ego.”

Lena wonders what weird twist of fate brought Kara into her life and knows she doesn’t deserve it.

“I am curious why you stopped by today. It’s not lunch time…” Kara has been bringing her lunch for weeks now because she knows Lena often forgets to eat and Lena has begun to realize Kara takes food very seriously.

“Cat actually sent me over here,” Kara admits, “she wanted me to pick up her tickets for the charity ball L-Corp is throwing.”

Lena has arranged for L-Corp to throw a charity ball for the local children’s hospital and all the major corporations of National City are expected to attend. So, Lena isn’t surprised that Cat Grant sent over her personal assistant to collect her tickets. Lena gets up and retrieves the envelope with Cat’s tickets.

“I believe there are two tickets in there,” Lena hands it to Kara, “what A list celeb can I count on her bringing?”

Kara chuckles, “No, idea and I have no desire to ask her.” Kara stands and tucks the envelope into her purse. “I should go back to work, Cat will be waiting on these.”

Lena just nods but what she really wants is to ask Kara if she’s going to the ball, if she’s taking a date...what she really wants is to maybe kiss Kara Danvers and slow dance with Kara Danvers and hold Kara Danvers’s hand.

“Yeah send Cat my best.” Lena keeps her thoughts and questions to herself and gives Kara a smile as she practically bounces out of Lena’s office.

Lena can face down a board room filled with angry men but she can’t seem to ask a pretty blonde to a charity ball. Lena has tried, really she has, to not develop this crush on Kara but it’s been impossible to resist.

And Kara makes it difficult with all the hugs and blinding smiles and simply showering Lena with affection. Lena had forgotten how good it felt to have someone purely care about her. Now that she has this in her life, she’d hate to ruin by doing something stupid like scaring Kara off with her ridiculous crush. A crush on Kara is complicated.

Lena has started to piece together a theory in her mind and it’s almost as terrifying as admitting her feelings to Kara. But it’s burrowed itself in her thoughts and she can’t escape it. Alex Danvers works for the DEO, Alex is Kara’s sister, Kara seems to always know more than she lets on, Kara is…Lena can’t even think it. Not yet.

Her phone buzzes on her desk.

_Alex Danvers: Progress?_

Alex Danvers has been checking on Lena’s progress with the weapons religiously for weeks. It took forever to convince her that Lena should have physical access to the weapons and not merely the specs. So now Lena has two of the cannon like weapons down in her R&D department and a hand selected team, approved by Alex Danvers of course, working on dissembling the weapons to better understand them.

Lena hits the call button and after a single ring Alex picks up.

“Agent Danvers.”

Lena settles back into her office chair, “Agent Danvers, I do have some new information but I was going to wait to tell you through a formal report. Would you prefer I just tell you now?”

“Tell me now and send the report as well.” Alex Danvers isn’t nasty with Lena but she is certainly strictly professional even though she knows Lena and Kara are friends.

“Well these weapons seem to be micro-scaled mass accelerators. They seem to be using mass-reducing fields and magnetic force to propel miniature slugs to incredibly lethal speeds. It’s fascinating really and quite advanced.” Lena tries to check her enthusiasm and not sound like a raving lunatic about highly harmful weaponry.

Alex sighs, “This is not good. We don’t have the equipment to combat these.”

“Unfortunately there’s more,” she takes a deep breath, “They generate ammunition by shaving a projectile the size of a sand grain from a dense block of metal contained within the weapon's body. Each weapon might contain a different metal with different damage effects. It wouldn’t take a very large block of metal to produce a ton of ammo.”

“Shit.” Alex practically growls. “Well, I appreciate the info Luthor. And you’ll send a report?”

Lena nods even though Alex obviously can’t see her, “Of course. Also I can look into producing some protective vests and armor if the DEO is interested.” Why is she offering to do this much work? She knows they won’t pay her and she definitely knows she doesn’t have the time. And yet…

There is several beats of silence before Alex answers, “I think it’s time you come into the DEO and do some work here…if you’re offering?”

And Lena is shocked because she is Lex Luthor’s sister and she’s being granted access to the highly secretive and extremely pro alien DEO.

“I will help with whatever you need, Agent Danvers.” And she means it. Here it is, her chance to make up for Lex’s actions.

“I’ll be in touch.” And with that Alex hangs up and Lena is left reeling a little.

The Danvers sisters might be the death of her.

//

Kara is having a good day. There have been zero Supergirl emergencies, the world isn’t in danger of ending, and it’s only 10am and she’s already seen Lena. So she walks confidently into Cat Grant’s office, charity ball tickets in hand.

“Good morning, Ms. Grant!”

Cat is sitting in her giant office chair with her sunglasses firmly placed on her face.

“Kiera,” Cat holds up a hand while the other pinches the bridge of her nose, “please stop with the screeching. I went to a Reese Witherspoon party last night; I cannot deal with noise today.”

Kara bites back a laugh and quickly goes to dim the office lights, “My apologies Ms. Grant. I went and got your charity ball tickets from Ms. Luthor.”

“You know Kiera,” Cat snatches the tickets out of Kara’s hands, “I must admit I am surprised by you and Lena Luthor’s friendship. I have known Lena since she was a child and I know she doesn’t connect well with others.”

Kara smiles softly because she knows she’s lucky to have broken through to Lena, “She’s pretty great. It’s a shame more people don’t know or see it.”

Cat takes her sunglasses off carefully and levels a cool gaze at Kara, “Be careful with her Kiera, she’s been through more than anyone could possibly imagine. Take care not to mistreat her.”

Kara can’t help it when her mouth falls slightly open, even though she knows that Cat hates it, and slinks away once Cat waves a hand at her.

She’s had several people in her life warn her about Lena Luthor. Kal told her there is no such thing as a good Luthor. J’onn told her to be wary of Lena’s possible desire for vengeance. And Alex called Lena a “pain in the ass.” But never has anyone warned her to be careful with Lena Luthor in a way that was looking out for Lena and not her.

“Yo Kara, Kara, Kara,” Winn practically skips up to her desk, “I wanna get the gang together for drinks at The Bar tonight. You in?” Winn does this weird little dance in front of her desk and Kara throws, albeit gently, a pen at him.

“Fine,” and then she realizes this means James will be there with Lucy, she’ll need support or maybe just a really good distraction, “I’m bringing Lena though.”  

Winn stops bouncing, “Lena…as in Lena Luthor? To the alien bar? With all of us?” 

“Yes,” Kara raises what she hopes is a menacing eyebrow, “as in Lena Luthor. Is that a problem?”

He immediately scoffs, “No, no problem for me…James on the other hand…”

“I don’t care if James Olsen has a problem with it,” Kara grips the arm rest on her chair so hard it crumples, “I’ll see you at 7.” Winn shrugs and takes off.

Now Kara is freaking out a little because she talks a big game but she’s about to try and convince Lena to come hang out with all her friends at a bar where maybe Lena won’t feel completely comfortable. This was a bad idea, this was a really bad idea.

_Hey, you busy tonight? Like 7ish?_

_Lenaaah: I can be free if it means hanging out with you. What’s up?_

_Soooo wanna come get drinks with me and my friends?_

_Lenaaah: I’d love to, Kara_

Kara is shocked by how easy that was…so of course she thinks maybe she should give more information.

_James will be there_

_Lenaaah: I can handle James Olsen_

She snorts because yes Lena Luthor can handle James.

_My sister will be there too_

Why can she not stop trying to scare Lena off?

_Lenaaah: Just send me the address. I’ll see you around 7_ _J_

Kara fires off the address and then just stares at her phone. Well that was strangely easy. She knows that Lena has been working on those weapons for Alex but she’s had to be careful not to let Lena know. It’s been getting harder and harder to not tell Lena Luthor that she’s Supergirl.

Alex makes the best case against it, citing that while maybe there’s the possibility Lena isn’t crazy, she probably isn’t pro Super anything. And Kara wouldn’t blame Lena if that was the case. Plus she really doesn’t want Lena to stop hanging out with her because she’s Supergirl.

It’s very much a rock and hard place situation. She groans.

\---------

Seven o’clock comes way too soon and now Kara is standing outside The Bar wringing her hands. Its 7pm, where’s Lena? She checks her phone again. No message.

“Little Danvers what’s going on, kid?” Maggie Sawyer strides up to Kara and throws an arm around Kara’s shoulders.

“Maggie,” Kara shrugs off the arm, “did you see Lena in the parking lot?”

“Uh, no,” Maggie is giving Kara the smuggest smile Kara has ever seen, “don’t worry kid, she’ll definitely show.” She throws a wink Kara’s way and disappears into the bar. Kara has no idea why Maggie is acting so weird and the thought leaves her head as soon as she sees Lena walking towards her.

Lena is smiling widely and Kara can’t help but grin back.

“Lena,” Kara pulls her into a tight hug, “I’m so glad you’re here!” Lena smells like expensive perfume and whiskey, the whiskey on her breath and her erratic heartbeat give away Lena’s understadable nerves, and she’s dressed down from her usual office attire. She’s in an MIT sweatshirt and black jeans. It’s adorable, she’s adorable.

“What is this place? I couldn’t find any reviews or anything about it.” Lena looks at her expectantly, swaying ever so slightly and Kara thinks maybe Lena has had more to drink than a single whiskey.

Kara clears her throat and without thinking about it fiddles with her glasses, “It’s a uh alien mostly bar. A lot of Maggie’s CIs go here.” Kara watches Lena closely for some sort of negative reaction, “that ok?”

Lena gives her an adorable head tilt, “Of course. Kara, if I get to be around you I don’t really care where we go.”

The pesky butterflies that seem to always be present around Lena go into overdrive in her stomach. She can feel the blush on her face so Kara turns away and towards the bar, hoping that Lena doesn’t notice.

“C’mon,” she reaches for Lena’s hand, “time to go face the gang.”

Lena squeezes her hand and Kara mutters a pray to Rao under her breath, thanking him for Lena Luthor.

//

It turns out alien bars are almost exactly the same as human bars…except for all the aliens of course. It’s a little jarring to see so many aliens in one place and she’s really hoping none of them realize who she is related to. She can feel the familiar panic clawing at her chest but then Kara looks over her shoulder and smiles, the panic halts.

“Hey guys!” Kara stops them in front of a large booth. Lena recognizes Alex, Detective Sawyer, and James Olsen. She assumes the other woman in the booth is Lucy Lane and she has no idea who the hobbit looking guy is.

Alex is quick to stand and hug Kara tightly. Lena feels a pang of jealousy at the affection between siblings. Lex used to hug her like that, full of promises of safety and trust.

“Luthor.” Alex gives her a slight nod.

“So, you know Alex, James, and Maggie,” Kara points at the other two, “that’s Lucy and Winn!” Everyone at least smiles at her and she gives a tiny wave back.

“Hey.” Super cool, well done Luthor. She inwardly cringes, “Drinks?” She hopes she doesn’t sound desperate as she looks at Kara and motions at the bar. Because she really needs to build on the buzz of booze she already has to help calm the nerves she’s feeling.

“I’ll get them with you,” Maggie Sawyer flies out of the booth and takes Lena by the elbow, “we’ll be right back.”

Lena tries to keep her grip on Kara but Maggie drags her away from the only person here that she is comfortable with.

“Detective, what are you drinking?” Lena thinks it’s best to just focus on getting drinks and getting back to Kara.

Maggie scowls, “Drop the title. Call me Maggie or Sawyer, I’m off duty plus you need me to be your friend.”

“Excuse me?” Lena doesn’t bother trying to mask her surprise, “Why do you think I need you?”

Maggie signals the bartender and then returns that irritating smirk back to Lena, “Luthor, listen this dark and mysterious thing you have going on works for you, really it does. The whole loner, outsider vibe looks good on you but your only friend cannot be Kara Danvers,” Lena goes to protest and Maggie cuts her off, “your only friend cannot be the girl you are also crushing on.”

Lena snaps her mouth shut and almost instinctively her eyes dart back to look at Kara.

“I don’t have a crush on Kara.” She mumbles pathetically and doesn’t sound convincing at all.

Maggie laughs, “Yeah listen I get it, the Danvers sisters are irresistible. Which is why you and me, we need each other. Or we’ll both do something stupid. Ok?”

Lena accepts the shot full of neon liquid Maggie is holding out and slams it back, “ok.” It burns all the way down her throat and into her stomach and she feels an instant buzz. “Ok, Maggie. Because I think I’ve got it bad.”

And it feels good to admit that maybe this thing is more than a simple crush. Maybe Lena has allowed Kara Danvers to become the center of her universe. And maybe Lena is drunker than she thought because now she’s waxing poetic about Kara and Maggie Sawyer is nodding along like she understands completely.

//

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Kara nudges Alex and squints at Lena chatting with Maggie at the bar.

Alex scoffs, “C’mon superhero use your powers and you can find out.”

“That would be an invasion of privacy, Alex!”

Before Alex can say anything else Maggie and Lena come to stand right next to them. If Lena wasn’t tipsy before she has to be now because she’s leaning slightly to the left and smiling easily and her pretty green eyes are glossy.

“Hey,” Lena bumps her shoulder against Kara, “I brought you a drink.” She gives Kara the biggest and brightest smile Kara has ever seen from her.

And she sounds so damn pleased with herself that Kara takes it without a second thought and throws it back.

“Thanks, Lena.” Kara tugs on Lena’s sweatshirt and Maggie is just grinning and nodding next to Lena with a big ass smile on her face. Kara suspects Lena and Maggie had several shots at the bar, “Alex, you and Maggie versus me and Lena in pool?”

Alex cringes and her eyes dart nervously to Maggie, “But she’s so bad at pool…”

Kara laughs affectionately as Maggie drags Alex towards the pool table while lecturing her big sister.

When Kara turns back to say something to Lena, the words catch in her throat. Lena has stepped even closer to Kara and is biting her bottom lip.

“Uh, hey,” Kara tries to shake the fog, “you ok?”

Lena nods slowly, “Yeah, you know I know right now, I’m a little drunk but can I just admit something to you without you holding it against me?”

Kara swallows thickly and nods; she waits and holds her breath.

“You’re the first thing in my life to make sense in a long time,” Lena reaches up and barely touches the end of one of Kara’s curls, “and maybe this is the universe’s way of making up for every bad thing in my life. And there’s been plenty of bad…because you are incredible Kara Danvers and I just needed you to know that.”

And right now Kara is so grateful that no one else has super hearing because then they’d be able to hear her heart racing in her chest or the way her breathing hitches when Lena says “incredible.” She stares into Lena’s eyes and thinks maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world to kiss her right now…

“Hey, kids!” Alex yells at them and the connection between her and Lena is broken, “we gonna play pool or what?”

Lena grins and takes off and Kara wonders when the Girl of Steel became so weak for green eyes and a pretty smile.

Rao, help her.


	6. Miscommunication and Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey,” Kara’s eyes go wide, “ohmygoodness do you have an appointment with Ms. Grant? Did I forget something?” She panics and starts scrolling through her phone, fingers flying and eyes darting nervously.   
> “Kara, Kara,” Lena reaches out and stills her hands, “no, I came to see you.” Lucy laughs easily next to them like she’s heard a funny joke and Kara practically glares at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo y'all are amazing, for real. So this chapter is slightly shorter because I need it to be for pacing and what not. Forgive me. I do not own Supergay (but how gay was this last ep? Damn) Also feel free to come scream at me at peacemaker-earp on tumblr. Also the next chapter might be a little late because my birthday is tmw and I will be celebrating for a week. Enjoy my darlings.

It’s been three days. That’s three days of not seeing Lena, texting her minimal responses, and obsessing about Lena’s words _you are incredible Kara Danvers_. Those words have been echoing around in Kara’s head for three straight days and she doesn’t quite know what to do with them. Maybe even more than not knowing what to do about Lena’s admission, Kara is floored by the intense need she’d felt that night to kiss Lena.

So here she is, sitting at her desk in CatCo, stewing about Lena Luthor and whether it’s ok or not to kiss her. Like obviously Lena is attractive, anyone with eyes would be attracted to her. But they’re friends and Kara is Supergirl and Lena is a Luthor and and it’s all too much to handle.

Kara knows she is basically Lena’s only friend…although Lena’s last two pictures on Instagram have been of her and Maggie. Kara opens the Instagram app again and clicks on Lena’s profile. Kara has to admit the last picture she posted is cute. It’s of her and Maggie at some bar. Lena is laughing with tears in her eyes and Maggie is smirking with her arm slung around Lena’s shoulders. They almost look like they could be dating…

Kara is so wrapped up in staring at the picture she doesn’t even notice Lucy Lane standing in front of her desk until Lucy clears her throat and speaks, “Earth to Kara?”

“Lucy!” she squeaks and then Kara can feel the heat rise to her face, “what are you doing here?”

“Uh it’s Tuesday,” Lucy raises a questioning eyebrow at Kara, “I’m here to eat tacos with you like every single Tuesday since forever.” She raises a bag full of tacos, “What on Earth has you so distracted I could sneak up on you? That never happens.”

They walk and settle into a small conference room and Kara is quick to make sure her phone isn’t still showing the picture of Lena.

“Oh, nothing, definitely not a big deal just like work and stuff.”

She stuffs a taco into her mouth to avoid having to say anything more because Lucy is just staring at her and she’s not buying any of Kara’s lies.

“Huh, ok,” Lucy narrows her eyes and Kara’s getting nervous because she knows that look, “well the other night with Lena Luthor was interesting. She’s surprisingly enjoyable, once you get past how intimidating she first comes off as.” 

Kara has to use every ounce of self-control not to start gushing about Lena because that’s her first instinct these days, “I’m glad everyone got along.” Nice, that definitely sounds normal and friendly. Because they are friends.

Lucy just smiles, “Her and Maggie really hit it off.” She sits back in her chair and just continues to smile and stare at Kara.

Kara clenches her jaw, “Yeah, it was nice.” And really it was nice to see Lena have fun with her friends and enjoy herself but she can’t stop thinking about Lena’s smile and the whiskey on her breath and she can’t get Lena’s perfume out of her head.

“C’mon Kara,” Lucy shakes her head, “spill it.” She reaches across the table and grabs Kara’s hand and Kara has never been more thankful for Lucy Lane. But she also isn’t sure how to tell her about Lena. How does Kara tell her that Lena makes Kara’s heart race and her mind jumble and her skin buzz and her knees weak?

“It’s Lena,” Kara sighs and can’t help but smile a little.

Lucy nods and smiles knowingly, “You guys seem close.” There is no judgment in Lucy’s eyes, no disgust or unease. It’s nice not to have someone telling her how bad Lena Luthor is.

“I think she’s pretty amazing,” Kara fiddles with her glasses, she’s nervous and she knows it, “I think, maybe I like….like her.” Admitting it out loud makes her head spin and she frowns.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Lucy asks quietly.

“I want it to be,” Kara shakes her head, “You know why me getting involved with Lena Luthor is complicated and probably not a good idea,” she points absently to where her house emblem is on her chest, “My family has wrecked her family.”

Her voice breaks and she blinks back tears. This is the first time she has really acknowledged that Lena lost the one person in her life that she loved because of Kara’s only living family.

Lucy gets up and sits in the chair right next to Kara and takes her hand, “What if that wasn’t an issue, huh? Say there is no Superman and Lex drama, what then?”

“I don’t know,” Kara groans and buries her face in her hands, “I haven’t felt anything like this since…” and then she cringes because bringing up James around Lucy is always awkward.

“James?” But Lucy just knows and she’s giving Kara the softest smile and the kindest gaze.

She nods, “Yeah but this is different. She’s different and for now being friends is enough because I can’t risk it,” she swallows thickly, “I can’t risk her.”

“Kara,” Lucy pulls her into a hug, “maybe it’s time to take a risk.”

She just nods into Lucy’s shoulder.

//

She checks her phone one more time, just in case. No missed calls or texts from Kara. Just a single text from Maggie Sawyer and all it shows is the middle finger emoji. She releases a slow breath. It’s been three days of Kara not so subtly avoiding her. Lena has replayed that night in the alien bar over and over in her head. She doesn’t think she did anything to scare Kara off but she was pretty drunk, thanks Maggie.

This is not healthy; she is Lena fucking Luthor for crying out loud. It’s either time to go after what she wants or let it go.

And Lena couldn’t let this go to save her life. She flips open her compact and checks her lipstick and mascara. She applies a touch of eyeliner and sprays her favorite perfume before gathering her things.

“Jess,” she stops at the counter, “I am off to an unscheduled meeting. Post pone my whole schedule about an hour.” Lena almost feels bad because she knows what she’s having her assistant do isn’t easy but she’ll give Jess another hefty bonus to make up for it.

The closer she gets to CatCo the more her confidence starts to waver. This is probably a bad idea maybe Kara is having second thoughts about her? Honestly, Lena wouldn’t blame her at all for reconsidering their friendship. Being close to a Luthor comes with a price.

“You can do this come on.” Lena fidgets with the tickets in her hand and pushes the doors to CatCo open. The elevator up to Cat’s main floor is predictably slow and it gives Lena even more time to freak herself out with doubt.

By the time the elevator reaches the top floor Lena thinks she’s probably soaked with sweat and looks like a crazy person.

But all her doubts and second guesses just vanish when she spots Kara Danvers leaning against the wall laughing with Lucy Lane.

Lena has to take a second to just pull herself together because, like always, the sight of Kara leaves her a little breathless and dizzy. And right as Lena takes one step forward Kara turns and shoots a shy smile her way. If Lena wasn’t a nervous mess before, she officially is now.

Lucy turns and waves at her, “Yo, Lena!” Several heads look up and watch as Lena makes her way towards Kara and Lucy.

“Hi Kara,” the names almost feels foreign to say, “hey Lucy.” Kara is wearing what looks like the softest cardigan ever made and her hair is pinned up with a few strands falling out loosely. She looks perfect.

“Hey,” Kara’s eyes go wide, “ohmygoodness do you have an appointment with Ms. Grant? Did I forget something?” She panics and starts scrolling through her phone, fingers flying and eyes darting nervously.

“Kara, Kara,” Lena reaches out and stills her hands, “no, I came to see you.” Lucy laughs easily next to them like she’s heard a funny joke and Kara practically glares at her.

“Sorry,” Lucy clears her throat, “I’ll just step away.” As she walks past Lena, Lucy places a hand on her shoulder and squeezes gently. Lena almost flinches at the kind gesture, she’s not used to anything like it.

Lena turns her attention back to Kara, “I hope its ok that I dropped by?”

“Yes, yes of course,” Kara is playing with her hands and not looking Lena in the eye, “I’ve just been so busy and like stuff.”

Lena doesn’t believe her for one second, “Well, I just came by to give you these and I really hope you’ll be there,” she hands Kara two tickets; “I would really like it if you were there.” She loses the nerve to ask Kara to just come as her date but hopes she’s being suggestive enough that Kara won’t bring anyone else as a date.

“Oh you didn’t have t-“

“She’ll definitely be there!”

Kara practically jumps out of her skin when Lucy yells and rushes up next to Lena.

“Um, what?” Lena had not counted on Lucy even being around CatCo, let alone involved in her trying to casually ask Kara Danvers out.

“Yeah, Kara will go to the charity event,” Lucy is smiling and talking fast, “thanks Lena! By the way tell Maggie I want in on the next pool night.”

Lena looks at Kara and sees a blush creeping up her neck, “Sure thing Lucy. And Kara there is two tickets in there.”

“Oh, well Lucy can come with me!” Kara shoots her friend a look, “Really thank you, Lena.”

She’s missed how Kara says her name and she realizes how pathetic that makes her but right now with Kara Danvers giving her an impossibly sweet smile…she doesn’t care at all.

//

She watches Lena glide back to the elevator and waves lamely as the doors close. Then she whirls around on Lucy and is even more agitated to find Lucy just giving her a smug smile.

“Lucy what the frick!”

Lucy has to hold on to Kara to keep from falling over with laughter, “Shit, Kara. Lena freaking Luthor just dragged her ass all the way over to CatCo to basically ask you out and you couldn’t just say yes to her? She’s doing the hard work for you!”

No, no that wasn’t what…Kara is sure that Lena was probably on this side of town and just had some extra tickets on her.

“No way,” Kara shakes her head, “She’s just being nice.”

Lucy grabs Kara by the shoulders and gives her a shake, “That girl came all the way here to give you tickets to the hottest event in the city, like ever, and you think it’s because she’s nice? Lena Luthor isn’t nice…she wants to kiss you, Kara,” she smiles and gives Kara a hug, “I’ll go with you but you should consider maybe Lena is ready to ruin your friendship if ya know what I mean.”

With that Lucy winks and practically skips away, leaving Kara standing there with her mouth hanging open.

She sits down at her desk and rests her head against it’s cool surface. Her mind is racing with thoughts of charity events and green eyes and doubts and fears and nerves.

“Kiera if you’re not feeling well please just go home and spare us all.”

Kara bolts upright and takes in the sight of Cat Grant scowling down at her.

“Ms. Grant,” Kara fixes her skewed glasses and grabs a pen, “did you need something?”

The sigh that escapes from Cat Grant is full of dramatics, “Why else would I be standing in front of you, Kiera? I will need you to accompany me to the L-Corp charity ball. I need you to help me network and schedule future meetings with some of the people there. It’s an excellent opportunity to expand some departments.”

“Actually,” Kara cringes and she knows Cat isn’t going to like this, “I can’t,” Cat narrows her eyes, “Because I’m going to the event already,” now Cat’s eyes are slits, “Lena-Ms. Luthor invited me, as like….” And she trails off because according to Lucy it wasn’t just a friendly invite but maybe it was and Cat is still glaring at her.

“Do be good to her, Kara.” Cat’s voice is dangerously low and Kara almost falls out of her chair because one, Cat Grant just called her by the correct name and two, she’s pretty sure that was Cat threatening her.

She can’t even form words so she just nods before Cat struts away. Wow, that was surreal. This has been the weirdest day and it’s only, she glances at her watch, 2. It’s 2pm. And now she needs a stupid fancy dress before tomorrow.

She unlocks her phone and hits the first speed dial slot: _Seester_.

“Hey Kar, what’s up?” Alex picks up after two rings and her voice is a welcome melody to Kara’s ears.

“Wanna go shopping?”

//

It’s a beautiful night out and she stands, barefoot on her balcony nursing her second…ok, third whiskey of the evening. She’s kind of proud of herself. She halfway asked out the girl that’s been plaguing her every waking moment for months.

So three whiskeys on a gorgeous night are her reward for only being a semi coward. Lena had a momentary panic attack when Kara had not immediately answered yes to coming to the event and had startled even more when Lucy Lane had jumped in. She may have been initially irritated at the sight of Lucy making Kara laugh but Lucy’s insistence on Kara’s presence at the event had put her back in Lena’s good graces.

It’s a strange sensation for Lena to want to be in the presence of other people but these days she finds herself seeking out the company of Kara and Maggie, she is even beginning to enjoy working with Alex Danvers in the DEO labs.

 She’s staring at the city skyline when she sees it, the blur of red and blue…Supergirl.

“Go get ‘em, girl.” She murmurs and takes a slow sip of whiskey.

“Did you say something to me?”

She chokes on her drink when Supergirl seems to materialize right in front of her with a head tilt and questioning words.

“Christ,” she coughs and feels her eyes water, “you scared the shit out of me!”

The superhero gives a sheepish smile and lands softly on the balcony, “Sorry, Ms. Luthor. It’s uh just that I heard you while I was flying.”

Lena has to admit she’s impressed, “Really? From that far away and I am pretty sure I was muttering absently to myself.”

“Ah yeah the crazy good hearing comes with the yellow sun,” Supergirl just shrugs and smiles. It sets off familiar feelings in Lena’s chest. Kara. 

“Busy night?” Lena slams back the rest of her drink, no need to confirm her suspicions…not now.

Supergirl stares up at the stars, “No. Nice and quiet tonight. I wanted to come by and see you anyway.”

“Oh?” Lena is surprised. It’s not that she dislikes Supergirl but they’ve maintained their distance from each other except maybe they haven’t really….Kara.

“Yeah, I just kinda wanted to apologize for not being around much while you are at the DEO helping Agent Danvers.”

Lena is amused by the ramblings of the superhero, “No need to apologize, Supergirl. I’m not really there to see you. I’m a little busy trying to make sure those weapons don’t kill any DEO agents.”

“Right,” Supergirl starts pacing, “I just didn’t want you to think I was like avoiding you or something?”

She 100% believes that Supergirl has been avoiding her because she’s kind of avoiding Supergirl these days.

“Of course not,” Lena leans back against her building, “I should probably turn in, unless you need something else?” She waits and watches as Supergirl opens and then closes her mouth several times. Lena can practically see the wheels turning in her blonde head.

“It’s just that…” Supergirl trails off and Lena catches herself leaning in, wanting to hear what she says.

“Yes?” It’s a whisper.

Supergirl takes another step close and then her eyes go wide and she straightens her stance, “Just uh, have a good night Ms. Luthor.”

“You too,” Lena relaxes and watches as Supergirl launches herself towards the stars.

She wonders if one day she won’t feel sick to her stomach when she sees that red and blue symbol. But for right now the sight of it still makes her uneasy even if the woman wearing it doesn’t.

 


	7. Drops of Jupiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’s so beautiful and Kara feels both extremely nervous and weirdly calm, it’s disorienting.   
> “You don’t have to be nervous, everyone in there is already drunk.”   
> Lena starts smiling that smile that makes Kara ache before she even looks up at her, “That was the plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I am the worst. My apologies for the long delay but my excuses are good ones...I moved, then had no internet access, and then the new Mass Effect came out and I got caught up in that for way too long. Forgive me? Please? I appreciate every kudos, read, and review or comment. Thank you my lovelies. Please feel free to come yell at my on tumblr at peacemaker-earp xoxo

“I don’t know,” she twirls one more time, “this one just doesn’t look right either.” She can’t decide if the color is wrong or the cut of the dress in the back, “Alex, is the back weird or is it just me?”

“Kara, you literally have an out of this world body,” Alex is whining, “every single thing you’ve tried on, which is a lot, looks amazing on you.”

She pokes her head out of the dressing room to scowl at her sister, “Alex! I need to look good. This is the fanciest thing I have ever been to!”

“Ok, ok let me FaceTime Maggie I’m sure she’ll help.”

“Alex no, don’t call Maggie!” She knows she’s practically screeching and she lunges for Alex’s phone.

“Too late Little Danvers.” Maggie Sawyer’s smug face pops up on Alex’s screen and Kara wants to die.

Kara huffs out a breath and fixes her glasses, “Hi Maggie.”

“So, what gives Danvers?” Maggie directs her question back at Alex and Kara quickly retreats back into the changing room. She can hear Alex laughing and Kara can’t help but smile at the effect the small detective has on her big sister.

A new dress gets thrown over the door, “We say try that one!” And as Kara is changing she hears a new voice float through Alex’s phone _. Lena_. She just stands there, half dressed, and listens intently through the door.

“Well Maggie here thinks I need to _loosen up_ which so far has meant just more booze,” Lena’s laugh makes Kara’s knees kind of weak and she just rests her forehead against the door. This whole Lena thing has just turned her life upside down. When did she become the person that swoons over someone’s laugh? Kara has never felt anything like this, it’s terrifying.

“Kara you changed yet?” Alex knocks lightly on the door and startles her out of her daze. She zips and straightens the dress before walking out.

“So what do you think?” She spins once and Alex is nodding approvingly.

“Kar, you look beautiful.”

“Damn Little Danvers,” Maggie whistles at her through the phone and Kara of course blushes and ducks her head. She’s kind of hoping Lena doesn’t see her yet. “Danvers, I gotta go Luthor is at the bar making bets with a large alien about how many shots she can put back. Kara that’s a winner.”

Maggie disappears and Alex spends several moments smiling dumbly at her phone. Kara suddenly realizes she’s never really asked Alex about the whole Maggie situation.

“Hey Alex,” Kara sits down on the little bench outside the changing room, “what’s going on with you and Maggie?”

Alex whips around and her eyes are momentarily filled with panic, “What? No, me and Maggie,” a nervous chuckle escapes her, “there’s nothing…friends. We are friends.”

Kara has never been less convinced of anything in her life, “Alex, come on. It’s me,” she places a comforting hand on Alex’s knee, “tell me about the Maggie thing.”

“She’s amazing,” Alex sighs, “and smart. She’s so tough and funny and, and just so beautiful.”

Kara nods, “So why haven’t you asked her out? You totally deserve to be happy, Al.”

“I don’t think she likes me.” Alex says dejectedly and Kara is instantly upset.

“OF COURSE SHE LIKES YOU,” Kara really doesn’t mean to shout but how does Alex not see how amazing she is, “you are Alex freaking Danvers. You have perfect aim with every weapon you pick up, you cook the best homemade spaghetti sauce, you can punch out an alien three times your size, and you give literally the best hugs in the entire universe…I would know.”

Alex doesn’t say a word, just wraps her arms around Kara and squeezes tight. Kara doesn’t know if her sister will go after what she wants and deserves, but Kara sure hopes so. She’s watched Alex be so lonely for so long and wants her to sister to feel loved by someone special.

And Kara can recognize the irony that she can encourage her sister to pursue Maggie while she can’t even fathom going after what she really wants.

And honestly what she really wants is Lena.

//

Her phone won’t stop buzzing on her desk, people won’t stop asking her questions, and her head won’t stop pounding. She can’t remember the last time she was this hung over and Maggie Sawyer is 100% to blame. The whole loosen up and try not to think about Kara plan had involved too many shots and probably too many drunk confessions.

Now she’s trying to put the last minute touches on the charity ball while also fighting a splitting headache and nausea. She’s also pretty sure she looks as terrible as she feels which is not good at all. Lena has to look knockout amazing tonight. And definitely not because she’s trying to impress Kara Danvers; no she is the face of L-Corp and needs to look her best for professional purposes.

“Ms. Luthor?” Jess pops into her office, “You wanted me to remind you when it was an hour before the stylist and makeup team get here.”

Lena tries to smile, “Thank you, Jess.” And how is it already 6pm? Last time she looked at the clock it had been noon.

Jess walks up to Lena’s desk and puts a glass down, “My grandmother’s hangover cure. Drink it, don’t ask what’s in it.”

Lena takes a sniff and has to fight back the bile rising in her throat. It smells like feet.

“Jess, I don’t kn-“

“Trust me. Just drink it.”

Lena knows her stubborn assistant won’t leave until she’s seen her take a drink. She takes a deep breath and then takes a giant drink. The concoction has the consistency of a smoothie but not the temperature and it has a weird chalkiness to it. But Lena manages to down over half in one big gulp. It’s as awful as it smells.

Jess smiles, “Finish it and give it 15 minutes. You’ll be cured.”

She counts to three in her head and then slams the rest of the horrible drink. Now that Jess isn’t in the room it’s safe for Lena to let the absolute disgust wash over her face. But her stomach has already started to settle and her headache is starting to dull. Apparently Jess’s grandmother is magic.

Her makeup team and stylist arrive 5 minutes early and get straight to work. While the three women work Lena sits in silence and is left alone to her thoughts. Now that her headache has vanished, memo to self thank Jess later, her anxiety and nerves have come flooding back.

Of course the topic forcing its way to the front is Kara Danvers; pretty and kind Kara Danvers. The girl is way too good to get involved with Lena and Lena knows this but she can’t stay away. And maybe it’s because bubbly and sweet Kara Danvers might be just as broken and lost as Lena.

Kara has volunteered bits and pieces about her biological family but Lena never pushes, never wants Kara to feel uncomfortable. And maybe Lena’s family hasn’t been tragically killed but it sure feels like she’s the last Luthor. Her father is dead, her brother is in super max, and her mother….her mother is just gone.

So, Lena has gone it alone for years, even before Lex was arrested. He was never a consistent fixture in her life. She had been shipped away to boarding school at 10 and had never really returned to the Luthor manor. Boarding school had turned into undergraduate and then came her graduate and doctorate programs. Which she had never minded, the Luthor manor had never really felt like a home.

Her phone buzzes next to her.

She smiles.

“Kara Danvers,” she can’t stop smiling, “you know I’ll see you in like an hour right?”

“Like how fancy is this?” Kara sounds kind of out of breath, “Because I can’t decide which pair of shoes to wear and it all comes down to like if this is a Oscar red carpet type of event or like the Mayor’s ball or is it like high school prom vibe?”

Lena doesn’t interrupt, she simply enjoys listening to Kara speak, “Any shoes are fine Kara. Whatever matches your dress but if it helps think more Mayor’s ball. A semi fancy feel.”

“Eeeek,” Kara practically squeals and it makes Lena laugh, “I was hoping you’d say that those were the shoes I originally wanted to wear! Ok I need to finish getting ready see you soon I can’t wait!”

She doesn’t even wait for Lena to say anything before she hangs up and leaves Lena just smiling at her phone like a fool. And it’s a strange thing because Lena suddenly realizes she’s smiled more in the past almost 4 months than in her previously 29 years combined.

Lena stares at her dress hanging across from her desk. She releases a deep breath to calm her nerves; this is her shot. Her shot to win over the public opinion and hopefully get the girl.

//

People keep just walking right past her and into the courtyard. She can’t seem to actually enter the party. She’s rationalizing it by telling herself she is simply waiting for Lucy but the sane part of her mind knows she’s terrified of actually seeing Lena Luthor. Lena Luthor in formal wear with a painted smile and bright eyes and that laugh…this was a bad idea, a terrible, horrible, no good idea.

“Shit Kara I could hear you thinking five miles away,” Lucy Lane loops an arm through Kara’s and bumps her shoulder against Kara. “How long have you been standing here?”

Kara sighs and contemplates lying to her friend, “Almost an hour.”

“Nervous?”

“Terrified.”

Lucy laughs and Kara feels her shoulders relax slightly at the sound, “C’mon kid. I am dying to watch you stare at Lena Luthor.” 

All Kara can do is smile and nod because talking seems like an impossible task. She lets Lucy lead her into the courtyard and is delighted to see tea lights strewn about, giving off a soft glow. Kara is so busy admiring the lighting she almost doesn’t notice the smell in the air…almost.

But she would know that smell anywhere, pot stickers from the Golden Dragon. Lena Luthor, CEO/millionaire and brilliant scientist, is having the family owned and unknown Golden Dragon cater the biggest even to ever hit National City. An overwhelming flood of affection for Lena washes over Kara.

“Hey Lucy,” Kara interrupts Lucy’s long drag from her champagne glass, “I gotta find Lena.”

Kara watches as Lucy absolutely lights up, “Ohmygod. What are you going to say? Are you gonna tell her like about your feelings and stuff?” Lucy is practically wiggling in front of Kara and it’s almost the cutest thing she’s ever seen.

“I don’t know but I do know that I can’t wander around this party and avoid her without going completely insane, ya know?” Kara keeps her ears tuned for Lena’s heartbeat, “So I have to like rip the Band-Aid off or whatever.”

Lucy’s phone buzzes, “Oh your sister and Maggie are here! I’m going to go find them and you go get your girl.”

She feels the heat rise in her cheeks, “She’s not my girl,” she mumbles pathetically. But in her mind she adds _yet_ …

Kara steps further into the crowd and focuses….there, the heartbeat is still up in her office but it’s moving. She tracks Lena as the heartbeat moves from the office to the elevators and slowly descends. As the elevator lowers, Lena’s heart rate increases and Kara makes a bold decision.

It takes her only seconds to come to a stop right outside the door right before it pings open.

The elevator doors slide open and reveal an anxious looking Lena Luthor. For a few precious seconds Lena doesn’t seem to notice Kara and Kara soaks in the sight of an unaware Lena. Of course Lena looks breathtaking in her deep green dress and her red painted lips and her painfully tall heels but Kara focuses in on her lonely eyes and furrowed brow.

She’s so beautiful and Kara feels both extremely nervous and weirdly calm, it’s disorienting.

“You don’t have to be nervous, everyone in there is already drunk.”

Lena starts smiling that smile that makes Kara ache before she even looks up at her, “That was the plan.”

Kara steps to the side to allow Lena to exit the elevator and Lena takes a bold step into Kara’s personal space. She knows if anyone looked at them it would look like an intimate moment between lovers, especially given her and Lena’s history with pictures and misconstrued body language. The elevator doors chime shut behind Lena.

 Kara’s heart is pounding in her ears. It’s impossible to think let alone speak when Lena is this close because she thinks she might be getting drunk off Lena’s perfume and all she can see is that red lipstick.

“Uh,” Kara thinks her whole body is probably vibrating, “a-are you excited for your party?”

Smooth Danvers.

“Not really,” Lena finally takes a step away and Kara’s thoughts clear slightly, “so much of tonight will merely be ass kissing and networking. That means very little fun for me.”

Lena looks out towards the crowd and gives a small frown.

Kara is worried she’ll miss this opportunity to have Lena alone, “So, I kinda need to talk to you about something…”

“Of course, what’s going on?” Lena immediately steps closer again and gives Kara’s hand a soft squeeze. Kara contemplates just kissing her right there outside the elevator and crowded courtyard because Lena is giving her the softest smile and questioning gaze while their hands remain intertwined.

Here it is, the moment she tells Lena Luthor how she feels about her, “Lena I-“

“Oh there you are,” Jess pretty much jogs up to them and Kara is quick to drop Lena’s hand, “everyone has been waiting on you, Ms. Luthor. Hey, Kara!”

Kara has never been less enthused to see Jess ever and judging by the frown on Lena’s face, she isn’t impressed either.

“Jess, I am kind of in the middle of something.” She motions at Kara and is still frowning at her assistant.

Kara finds her voice, “No, It’s ok Lena. Go, host your party.”

Lena turns her gaze back to Kara and she tilts her head, “Are you sure? It seemed important.”

She fights the urge to kiss Lena again, “Yeah, go I’ll catch you later. Promise.”

Jess practically drags Lena away and Kara is left to stew in her disappointment. She watches Lena disappear into the crowded courtyard.

Kara manages to find her friends by the bar, shocking.

“No I swear he legitimately cried,” Alex is talking with excitement, “Superman shook his hand and Winn shed tears.”

Lucy laughs with her whole body, head thrown back and tears in her own eyes. Maggie smiles fondly at Alex and steps a little closer to her. Kara’s spirits pick up immediately at the sight of the three of them.

“Kara!”

Lucy sees her and shouts louder than necessary and Kara has no doubt that Lucy Lane is drunk.

Her suspicions are confirmed when Lucy practically throws herself into Kara’s arms, “Who, Luce you ok?”

“Oh yeah,” Lucy not so subtly drags Kara away from her sister and Maggie, “so, how’d it go?”

She’s swaying slightly and her eyes are a little cloudy but Kara has never seen Lucy this intense before. And that’s saying something because they constantly find themselves in high stress situations out in the field together.

“It didn’t go,” Kara sighs, “like anywhere.”

Lucy throws up her hands and effectively spills half her drink, “Kara, what the hell? I saw you guys talking and it looked like it was going really well.”

Kara lets out another deep sigh, she’s perpetually sighing these days, and looks out into the crowd. Lena is easy to spot because no one in this entire universe could hold a candle to her beauty…as someone who has seen most of the universe, Kara should know. She can’t help but stare as Lena laughs easily at something some old guy says and she must feel a gaze on her because she looks up, locking eyes with Kara. A slow smile takes over Lena’s features and she winks at Kara as she raises her glass in her direction.

“Whoa Kara,” Lucy grabs her arm and it’s then that Kara realizes she’s crushed her champagne glass in her grasp.

She chances a quick glance up, Lena is still watching her.

“Shit,” she mutters and lets the rest of the glass fall from her hand, “I should go clean up.”

Kara tries not to listen for Lena’s heartbeat or the soft cadence of Lena’s voice as she weaves her way to the bathroom.

She finally makes it to the bathroom sink and when she looks in the mirror she thinks she’s never looked more tired. She washes up quick and adjusts her glasses but almost knocks them off her face when she hears a familiar voice call out.

“Kara?”

//

She watches as the champagne glass shatters easily in Kara’s hand and a familiar hum of dread rushes through her because humans don’t just shatter glass in their bare hands.

“Excuse me gentlemen I need to check on a friend.” Lena shakes hands with the men around her and then weaves and bobs and pushes her way to the bathroom entrance.

“Kara?” She gives a warning call as she opens the door and Kara is already turned facing the door, “Hey, everything alright?”

Kara lets out a light laugh and fiddles with her glasses, a move that always makes Lena fall a little harder for the blond, “Yeah, of course I’m fine. Just taking a moment I guess.”

“You broke that glass, did it cut you?” Lena has a very good guess that it did not.

“Oh,” Kara’s face gets red and she averts her gaze, “y-yeah no I just had a weird grip on it and I think it was cracked to begin with and then it just,” she pauses and shrugs, “snapped?”

“Right,” Lena takes a hesitant step forward, “you wanted to tell me something earlier…”

Kara’s eyes go wide and her mouth falls open, “Before, at the elevator? Yes. I-I had, have something I wa-need to talk about with you.”

A strange woman gets halfway in the door before Lena whips around, “Out!” The startled woman quickly leaves and Lena locks the door. No interruptions, not this time. She takes a few seconds to collect herself before facing Kara again.

“What’s going on, Kara?” Lena is proud of the way her voice sounds so sure and strong because she’s crumbling on the inside. She’s terrified of what truth Kara might drag into the light.

Kara takes a step towards her, “I have never been good with words and I sometimes struggle to express myself like correctly. Is it, is it ok if I show you instead?”

This is it the truth about who Kara Danvers really is, Lena just knows it.

And because she can’t form words all she does is nod.

Kara lets out a long breath, “Ok then.”

And before Lena can even finish another thought Kara Danvers is kissing her.

Lena’s whole body feels like it’s erupted in flames and she has a quick thought that maybe, burning under Kara’s touch wouldn’t be such a bad way to leave this world.

Kara pulls back just slightly, “Ok?”

Lena is quick to pull her back to kiss her, “Ok.” She mumbles against Kara’s mouth and just as Lena’s knees give out, Kara picks her up and settles her against the door.

She’s soft and hard and sweet and intoxicating and Lena doesn’t ever want to stop tasting Kara, breathing Kara in. But she has to break away to catch a breath because she’s seconds away from passing out.

“Kara.” It’s all she can manage to get out because she’s so wonderfully out of breath and her brain is completely overloaded by everything Kara Danvers.

“Wait, shit.”

Suddenly Kara sets her down and her eyes are full of fear.

Lena’s Kara induced haze clears instantly at the sight, “Kara.” This time her voice is full of caution.

“I-I gotta go.”

She brushes past Lena, out the door, and into the crowd. Lena lets the door shut and rests her forehead against it.

Her whole body is on edge and her mind won’t stop racing.

Kara.

//

She’s panicking. It was too much. Lena is too much, too much Luthor and Kara is too much Super. And she felt too much when her lips finally touched Lena’s.

It only takes seconds to find Lucy.

“We have to go. Right now.” She’s dragging Lucy towards the exit.

“Shit, easy on the grip Kara. You were in the bathroom for a long time,” Lucy finally looks up at Kara and her eyes go wide, “You have what appears to be Luthor Red lipstick all over your…everywhere.”

Kara wipes at it furiously with tears in her eyes, “I-I can’t Lucy. Her and I…it’s and I…”

All of a sudden Lucy looks completely sober, “Ok, ok let’s go.”

She makes home Lucy gets home safe and then she flies to the DEO and barges into the room to call up her mother’s hologram.

“Kara Zor-El, how may I assist you?”

The tears fall freely, “Mom, I’m so scared and lost. I-I am so crazy about this girl but everyone leaves. You left, Kal left, James…I just need you to tell me it will all be alright. I need you to tell me not to be afraid to, to love her. I need to not be alone. I need you to tell me I don’t have to be alone.”

“I am not programmed to give you that information.”

Kara falls to the floor in her dress from the ball and her sobs echo off the walls. Alura’s image simply stares down at her.

She has never felt more alone.


	8. Pure and Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has to take a moment to process because Lucy Lane, the drunkest person at the party 8 hours ago, looks like perfection. Her skin is glowing, her hair is clean and shiny, and her eyes are clear. She mutters a curse to Rao because this just doesn’t seem fair. Because she knows she looks like garbage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the reviews, kudos, and reads. I love you all. Also Lucy Lane is the friend we all deserve. Come yell at me on the tumblr at peacemaker-earp. Obviously I own no part of Supergirl.

The last person left a half hour ago but Lena can’t bring herself to leave. Maybe Kara will come back, come explain to Lena what happened and why she bolted…maybe. Lena has never been one to live her life by “maybes” but she’s sitting on a courtyard bench hinging her very happiness on a maybe.

She’s practically suffocating on this maybe.

“You look like shit, Luthor.”

She can’t help but laugh as Maggie settles next to her on the bench, “Just tired is all.” The practiced lie comes easy. Luthors are taught to rarely tell the truth, keep their cards close to the vest and all.

“Uh huh,” Maggie sighs and fishes a pack of cigarettes out of her jacket, “want one?”

Lena shakes her head, “I quit years ago.” It’s not a lie necessarily; she quit smoking and replaced that with whiskey.

“I did too but lately,” Maggie lights up and takes a long drag, “I’ve needed it,” she goes quiet for a few short seconds, “I wanted to kiss Alex all night.”

Lena is not at all surprised by Maggie’s admission, her friend isn’t good at hiding her affection for Alex Danvers, “Well why didn’t you just do it?”

“I-I don’t know,” Maggie flicks her cigarette into the ground, “timing isn’t right I guess.”

Suddenly she stands up and starts pacing in front of Lena. It’s weird for Lena to be the calm one; usually she’s in the middle of a panic stricken rant while Maggie nods along calmly.

“Maggie?”

She stops and faces Lena, “I think, shit…I think I might love her, Lena.”

And Lena isn’t sure if she’s more floored by Maggie admitting she’s in love with Alex Danvers or Maggie calling her by her first name.

“Whoa,” Lena watches as Maggie runs a hand through her hair and lights up another cigarette, “you should tell her.”

Maggie scoffs, “It’s not that easy, otherwise you’d have already talked to Kara. You know I’m right.” She flicks the cigarette away after a single drag.

Flashes of Kara pushing her against the door and hot lips on hers crowd Lena’s thoughts. She blushes.

“She kissed me tonight.” Lena wasn’t going to confess it, really. She was going to keep it to herself and figure it out but the words come flooding out without her consent.

“Shit,” Maggie’s eyes go wide and she settles down next to Lena again, “what happened?”

Lena shrugs, “She kissed me and then ran away, like really fast. So I’ve been pathetically sitting here, hoping she’ll come back.”

Maggie buries her face in her hands, “We’re fucked.”

Honestly, as she stares at the entrance to the courtyard trying to will Kara into existence, she agrees 100%.

//

She has been awake all night. It had taken her hours to get off the floor in the DEO and make her way back to her small loft. Kara knows she’s exhausted but she can’t sleep.

All she can think about is her mother, well and Lena Luthor. The sun peaks up over the horizon with all the promise of a fresh start but Kara is still sitting there in her wrinkled dress and mussed hair, make up streaked all over her face. Nothing about her feels fresh or full of promise.

She simply feels alone.

An irritated voice breaks through her trance.

“I know you’re in there,” she can see Lucy standing outside her door with hands on her hips, “I can smell the ginger tea, Kara. Let me in.”

And for reasons she doesn’t quite understand she lets Lucy Lane into her home. Maybe it’s because Lucy has yet to leave her or maybe because Lucy is the only one who knows what went down last night or maybe because Kara just can’t stand to be alone for another minute.

“I don’t want to talk about it, Lucy.” Just because she let her in doesn’t mean she’s ready to talk about it…Lena or her mother.

Lucy raises an eyebrow and levels a firm gaze at her, a bossy tone flowing from her lips, “You need to talk about it. You just left me at my apartment and then disappeared. I have never seen you so shook up and then I call you like 20 times and you don’t answer. So talk. Now.”

Kara has to take a moment to process because Lucy Lane, the drunkest person at the party 8 hours ago, looks like perfection. Her skin is glowing, her hair is clean and shiny, and her eyes are clear. She mutters a curse to Rao because this just doesn’t seem fair. Because she knows she looks like garbage.

“It’s complicated.”

“So making out with Lena Luthor is complicated? No shit.”

Kara groans, “I mean she’s gorgeous obviously and she’s brilliant and kind but it’s a bad thing. I did a bad thing when I kissed her I think I started something I don’t know that I can finish.”

What if Kara ruined everything?

Lucy’s eyes go wide, “So you did initiate it?” she chuckles, “Not gonna lie didn’t think you had it in you.”

She can’t help but smile at her friend and suddenly the darkness weighing down on her starts to break apart, “Jerk,” she gently tosses a pillow at Lucy, “yes I kissed her.”

The memory makes her knees shake a little and she can feel the blush all over her neck and face.

“Judging by your red face, it was good?” Lucy leans on her elbows across the kitchen island and waits for Kara to answer. No one loves gossip like Lucy.

“I-I mean it was,” she struggles to find the words, “fine.”

That was not the right word. Hot, suffocating, breathtaking, confusing…those are the right words.

“Jesus, Kara,” Lucy pinches the bridge of her nose, “fine? I haven’t kissed her but just looking at her I know kissing Lena Luthor is better than _fine_.”

Kara smiles, “Yeah it was better than fine.”

“It was amazing right?” Lucy scrambles onto the couch next to Kara and throws an arm around her.

Right as she goes to answer she hears it, the nervous heartbeat, “Oh Rao, what is she doing here?”

“What, who?” Lucy pokes at Kara’s shoulder, “some of us don’t have super hearing.”

Kara gets off the couch and stands in front of the door, “Lena.”

“Oh shit.”

Oh shit is right because Lena Luthor is standing outside Kara’s door. Ten seconds pass and she still hasn’t knocked but her heartbeat has picked up. Lena starts to pace in front of Kara’s door and Kara leans closer to hear her muttering.

“Come on, Luthor just knock on her door…you can do it…knock and tell her-no ask her if she wants…”

Lena knocks once and Kara doesn’t give her another chance, she practically rips the door off the hinges.

“Lena!”

“Oh hey, Kara,” Lena’s fist is still raised to knock and her face is frozen with surprise. She looks as stunning as ever but Kara can notice how Lena’s eyes are slightly red and the sag in Lena’s shoulders.

She’s tired; Kara understands.

“Did you want to come in?” Kara is pretty sure she cannot handle Lena Luthor in her apartment right now but she offers anyway because obviously she’s a masochist.

Lena crosses her arms and shakes her head, “No I just came to say something to you and then I’ll leave you alone.”

“Oh,” Kara fiddles with her glasses, “ok.”

She’s scared of the words behind Lena’s lips.

“I have to first say that I’m a little hurt and disappointed,” Lena’s back straightens as she talks, her eyes turning hard, “we are adults and had an adult moment and then you ran. You ran away from me like a child,” Kara flinches at the words and Lena must notice because she softens instantly, “but Kara…” Lena steps closer with those impossibly kind eyes, “You can run away all you like and I’ll still be here, ok? I get it, you and me, it’s a little scary and a lot intense but I want it. Trust me, I’m kind of scared too..of you and me-whatever that means. And if you aren’t ready for that kind of relationship,” Lena clenches her jaw and Kara is staring at her so intently that heat is throbbing behind her eyes, “I will be your friend…even if you are never ready for anything more. I’m in, Kara Danvers and I’m not going anywhere.”

Kara releases the breath she was holding, “Oh.”

And she wishes she could say more but Lena, like always seems to understand, and just nods slightly.

“Your move, Kara.”

Lena leans forward and pecks her cheek before disappearing down the hallway.

Kara remains rooted to the spot.

“Whoa, dude,” Lucy comes to stand next to Kara, “that was intense and I probably shouldn’t have been eavesdropping but I absolutely listened to every word. Are you ok?”

“Honestly,” she gives a relieved and tearful chuckle, “I think that was exactly what I needed to hear.”

Kara is blown away by Lena’s words. She knows Lena struggles at times to address and process the more emotional parts of her life. How many times has Lena said “Luthors don’t do emtions” to Kara.

Kara also knows that Lena doesn’t put herself in positions where she isn’t in complete control. Yet she stood at the threshold to Kara’s home and gave complete control to Kara.  

If she’s being honest, Kara wants nothing more than to lose herself in everything Lena Luthor but she reminds herself to show restraint. She is still of House El and Lena’s last name is still Luthor. Kara’s family still destroyed Lena’s. There is still wreckage to wade through.

But now there’s a glimmer of hope and it’s coming from Lena’s earnest words, her kind gaze.

“Do you need me to stay with you?” Lucy, steadfast and caring Lucy, is still standing next to her.

“No, I’m ok.”

And for the first time in a long time, she means it.

//

“I just think you need to consider it.”

If he tells her one more time to ‘consider’ or ‘rethink’ or ‘imagine’ one more time she’s going to snap and throw him off her balcony.

“Charlie,” she stands from behind her desk and does her best not to scream at him, “I hear you and I have the report but this is simply not a road I’m willing to start down.”

“We are hemorrhaging money and you don’t seem to care!” His voices reaches a volume Lena will not tolerate and his step forward is instantly perceived as a threat.

She sends him the iciest stare she can muster, “Watch yourself, Charlie.”

He cowers instantly and the thrill of victory rushes over her, “My apologies, Ms. Luthor. Please read through the report again.”

She gives a curt nod and watches the overly zealous analyst leave her office. According to young Charlie, L-Corp spends too much time and money trying to better the world and not enough time manufacturing weapons.

For a moment Lena wonders what Lex would think about what Lena has done with his-no, _her_ company. No doubt her brother would encourage her to make as much profit as possible and sideline her, what he would probably consider silly, aspirations.

She can still remember him scolding her when she came home over break from graduate school and told him that she was going to find affordable, clean energy instead of using fossil fuels. “Silly girl” he had called her but there had been warmth and affection in his voice.

And unsurprisingly her throat tightens when she thinks of Lex. It is perhaps a hurt she will never get over.

“Ms. Luthor?”

Jess’s voice crackles through her intercom and the knot in Lena’s chest loosens slightly.

“Yes?”

“Your mother has called 4 more times,” Lena doesn’t bother to suppress her eye roll, “and Kara is here.”

It’s Tuesday. She laid it all out for Kara on Sunday morning. She’s been waiting for this moment and yet she still feels completely unprepared to face the object of her affections.

“Uh yes send her right in.”

She’s already thrown off because Kara never makes Jess buzz her in. A normal Kara entrance is both her office doors thrown wide open, long strides, and strong hugs. Kara enters her office full of cautious glances and careful steps.

“Hey.”

It’s the most unsure greeting Kara has ever offered her. It makes Lena ache with want for the tight hug and over enthusiastic rambling of old.

“Kara, hi.”

And it’s the most unsure she’s felt around Kara.

“I’ve wanted to come by and like talk but uh honestly?” She finally gives Lena a small smile. Lena has missed that smile so much, “I’ve been scared.”

“Yeah?”

She’s familiar with the feeling. She has spent the last few days terrified that Kara would disappear from her life.

“So I know it’s messed up,” Kara shakes her head and fixes her glasses, “I’m the one that kissed you. I basically jumped you in the bathroom and I see how then it’s screwed up that I’m the one that ran away but there’s so much…” Kara motions between them wildly with her hands and Lena just nods along, “You see I’m angry.”

Lena snaps to attention, “Angry at me?”

“Nonono,” Kara rushes forward and reaches for Lena before pulling back slightly, “not at you, never. It’s several people in my life have left me or walked away and it’s made me so angry,” Lena has a hard time not pulling Kara into an embrace, “and I realized I didn’t want to feel that way about you ever so I thought maybe it’d be better if you and I just didn’t…happen, I guess. But then you came and you said all those amazing things and I think, no…” she thinks this is what having a stroke feels like, “I know what I want and I want you. I want us, whatever that is.”

And Lena doesn’t know what she expected but this, Kara holding back tears and telling her she wants her, never crossed her mind. Because how could someone like Kara actually want someone like her?

“Ok,” Lena laces her fingers with Kara’s, “me too.”

Kara squeezes her hand and unleashes a smile that damn near blinds Lena, “Ok, cool.”

“Really?” Lena laughs and all the darkness in her fills with the light of Kara’s smile, “Cool is what you’re going with right now?”

Lena relishes in the way Kara blushes and ducks her head, “Yeah I guess so.”

“As much as I enjoy watching you blush and describe your feelings as ‘cool’, I do have to get back to work,” Lena really really wishes she did not but she has a conference call in 10 minutes.

“Right, you’re probably really busy,” Kara doesn’t let go of Lena’s hand instead steps closer and shoots her another smile. Lena’s heart might just explode.

“I can be not busy, if needed.” She’s mumbling and she can’t help but glance down at Kara’s mouth because the memory of that heated kiss won’t leave her thoughts.

Kara leans in and kisses Lena softly, her hand resting on Lena’s cheek. It’s soft and pure and slow. The exact opposite of their bathroom exchange and Lena thinks maybe this is even better than the heat.

“I should get back to work too,” Kara gives her another peck and takes a good step back, “Can I pick you up for dinner? Nothing fancy but there’s more to say.”

There it is the familiar buzz of dread that comes with the pure joy of being around Kara. At this point she is almost completely certain her previously half imagined theory is absolute truth.

Lena wonders if that cursed symbol is resting against Kara’s chest right now.

“Of course,” she pushes the unease to the back of her mind and reaches up to run her fingers through Kara’s curl, “dinner with you sounds perfect.” And even though she is terrified of Kara’s reveal, she is already looking forward to dinner with her.

Kara beams and Lena swoons, “I’ll be back around 7.” Kara presses her lips against Lena’s once more and then leaves Lena standing in the middle of her office with a stupid smile on her face.

As she settles back behind her desk, Lena thinks maybe this will actually work. Maybe Kara will show Lena the truth and it won’t matter because this feeling, this infatuation is addicting and wonderful and makes Lena happy. So maybe the truth she has been so afraid of learning won’t change anything, won’t make the walls close in.

Maybe the Luthors got it all wrong, maybe truth will finally allow her to be happy.

Her phone buzzes on her desk.

_Kara: I can’t stop thinking about you_

She smiles and resists the urge to cancel her work day and go kiss Kara Danvers senseless.

_Do we have to work today? Can we just skip to dinner?_

_Kara: Don’t tempt me ;)_

Lena laughs before dialing into the international conference call.

She shouldn’t even bother trying to work because her mind will be preoccupied dreaming of blue eyes and bright smiles.

She doesn’t mind the distraction.


	9. First Date Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena knows that being nervous is irrational. She has spent so much time around Kara that her racing heart and shaky hands are ridiculous but she’s never been on a date date with Kara. They’ve shared casual lunches, easy brunches, friendly dinners, and warm conversations but meeting under the implications of romance?   
> She’s a mess. But at least she’s self-aware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooo I've been gone a long time, I know. I apologize but things should be better. I'm all settled in my new place, I beat Mass Effect, and I have no summer classes so I have a little more free time. I am posting this with little to no editing because I feel bad about the wait between chapters. I changed my tumblr URL come scream at me at glitzymanatee and thank you all for your reads, reviews, and kudos
> 
> Y'all are the best

She almost told her. She was really going to. The words are so simple.

 _Lena, I’m_ Supergirl, followed quickly by a _don’t hate me._

The implications behind the words are anything but simple and Kara has never been great with words. She’s always felt like she says too much and uses too many words and never the right words.

 But perhaps she isn’t giving Lena enough credit. Maybe her fears of Lena walking away are dramatic. Over the past few months Lena has done nothing but surprise Kara; surprise her with her patience and kindness and loyalty.

Lena has been steady and consistent and just present. The only person Kara is used to being so there is Alex and Kara can’t help but believe Alex comes with the strings of familial obligation. Lena has filled her whole world with a soft touch and steady voice. It makes Kara feel so strong.

If Kara is being honest with herself, which rarely happens, she’s been enamored with Lena for far longer than she cares to admit. If Kara is being really honest, she’s probably had feelings for Lena since that night at the park when Lena asked about her parents.

And it had made Kara feel so much affection when Lena had asked what kind of people they were and not how they died. How many times has Kara answered how her parents died? Her throat tightens and she fights back hot tears of anger.

She shakes it off. No need to cry into Cat Grant’s latte. Today is a good day and tonight she’s going to tell Lena Luthor she’s Supergirl and then hopefully kiss her. Her body buzzes at the thought.

She strides into Ms. Grant’s office, “Your mid-morning coffee, Ms. Grant!”

Cat waves her closer and continues to squint at her monitor, “Kiera, have you read about this new wave of weapons in the city? The NCPD just released a press statement about them.” She’s jotting down notes sporadically in that loopy scrawl unique to Cat Grant.

Kara does everything she can to keep her face neutral, “Oh, really? N-no I…I just came to bring you coffee.” She delivers what she hopes is a convincing smile and sets the steaming cup on the giant desk before her.

“You are friends with a NCPD detective.” It’s not a question; Cat says it like she’s already sure it’s fact. Kara has no idea how Cat knows about Kara being friendly with Maggie.

“Uhm, w-well k..”

“Kiera, you know how I hate it when you say ‘um’ and stutter. Speak clearly.” Cat finally leans away from the screen and meets Kara’s stare.

“Yes,” Good, keep it one word answer and she won’t get yelled at.

“Get me the scoop by Friday.” Cat dismisses her with a wave and snatches her coffee.

Kara flops back down in her desk chair, a frustrated sigh escaping. She _hates_ asking for help and now she needs help from Maggie and she has to talk to J’onn about how much to give Cat Grant. Kara spent so much of her early years on Earth needing help. She had needed help not crushing people when she hugged them or shattering glasses she drank from or literally keeping her feet on the ground. Now she does everything in her power not to ask for help.

“Whoa, it’s too early in the day for that kind of sigh.” James folds his lanky frame into the chair across from her and smiles brightly; it’s one of those that still makes Kara’s heart ache a little.

She hates it.

She tries to shake the hurt, “Oh it’s just Ms. Grant. She wants me to use a NCPD source and write up a report for her about those,” she lowers her voice, “weird alien hybrid weapons on the streets.”

He chuckles and reaches across the desk to place his hand on her arm. It’s familiar and the ache in her chest sharpens, “You can do it. You know Maggie would help you out and you already know a ton about the weapons. Just throw Cat enough to calm her.”

“Thanks, James.” And Kara hates that he can still calm her, that he still knows exactly what to say.

He grins, “That’s what friends are for. You work too hard.” He winks and disappears into Cat’s office.

Kara wonders if she’ll ever not feel the hurt of James. Because it’s like her left a wound that just won’t heal across her chest. And all the hero work in the world hasn’t been able to close that gash.

Her phone buzzes twice in succession on her desk.

_Lenaaah: How is it only 11?_

_Lenaaah: Did I mention how pretty you looked this morning?_

Kara doesn’t bother trying to hide the ridiculous smile on her face as she types her reply.

_I think time has actually stopped_

_Lenaaah: I’m in boring meetings all day, listening to old men try and predict trends in the market. Save me._

A small laugh trickles out of her mouth and James is long forgotten.

_Let’s trade. Cat Grant for old dudes_

_Lenaaah: Not a chance in hell, Ms. Danvers_

She reluctantly shuts her messages and dials a familiar number.

“Hey Al, any chance you’re with Maggie?” It’s not a longshot; her sister and the stubborn detective seem glued at the hip these days.

She hears her sister laugh into the phone, “Hey Alex how are you? Oh I’m doing great, Kara thanks for asking,” the sarcasm seeping from Alex’s voice gets her to roll her eyes, “Alex, we should hang out and do a sister bonding thing because I miss you and you’re amazing.”

“Ok, ok, ok I get it sister mine,” Kara spins aimlessly in her chair, “want to grab lunch?”

“Yeah,” Alex says, “meet you at Noonan’s in twenty.”

In typical Alex fashion she hangs up without saying goodbye. Kara opens Instagram and out of habit clicks on Lena’s profile. It’s Tuesday and beautiful and brilliant Lena Luthor has posted a #tbt picture. Because of course she doesn’t understand what #tbt actually means.

The picture is of an 18 year old Lena with her arm around another woman and she’s laughing without the trace of a worry or a care. There’s a bright red lipstick print on the side of her mouth. She looks so young. The woman hanging off Lena is scrawny and smirking and beautiful.

Kara frowns. The caption reads “#tbt to the wild days with @veronicasins #galpals” and Kara’s frown deepens. This is her first maybe encounter with evidence of a possible ex of Lena’s and she wants nothing more than to launch this other smirking woman into space.

She can’t help herself when she clicks on the woman’s user name and instantly recognizes her. Veronica Sinclair is a prominent business woman and entrepreneur in National City. And Kara also knows she’s been the center of several shady business transactions but the DEO has never found any hard evidence.

Kara scrolls through Veronica’s profile and sees a picture from last month of her and Lena. That ugly desire to throw Veronica into the next dimension returns because in this particular photo Veronica is looking at Lena in a way impossible to interpret in any way other than lust.

The clock on her phone shows she has two minutes to get to Noonan’s and she reluctantly clears the screen. She probably shouldn't be as jealous as she is but here she is…positively green with envy.

She manages to walk into Noonan’s exactly twenty minutes after her phone call with Alex. She smiles when she sees her sister already at the bar and already nursing a beer.

“Drinking on the job now?” Kara teases her and gives her a hug around the shoulders.

“What Space Dad doesn’t know won’t kill him.” She winks as she takes a long pull from her beer.

Kara laughs easily and is suddenly overwhelmed with how much she’s missed Alex recently, “I feel like it’s been forever since I’ve seen you! I don’t like that.”

Alex nods and rests a hand on Kara’s knee, “We’ve been busy, it happens.”

But it’s been it hasn’t been that’s she’s busy. Kara has been avoiding her sister and she has the strange feeling that Alex has been avoiding her too.

“Can I admit something without you getting upset?” Kara whispers.

Alex squeezes her knee, “Of course.”

“I haven’t been that busy, Al,” she winces, “I think I’m kind of avoiding you because I have something I want to tell you but I also don’t want to tell you yet. Does that make sense?”

And now she’s trying to tell if Alex is mad and right now she just can’t handle Alex being upset with her. She just isn’t ready to share the Lena thing with anyone, except Lucy’s nosy ass, yet.

“Kara you never have to tell me anything you don’t want to but you also need to know that you could never say anything to ever make me upset,” Alex gives a reassuring smile, “except maybe that ratted me out about the on the job drinking to J’onn.”

“So we’re ok?” Kara hates her insecurities.

“Yes, yes Kara. I mean I know I haven’t been around much recently but I’ve been figuring some me stuff out and I know I throw myself into work but you never have to doubt us. I promise.”

They spend the rest of the lunch laughing and swapping stories.

Kara leaves without getting any information about weapons or Maggie or aliens.

She feels full of love.

//

She convinces herself a whiskey before dinner is perfectly acceptable. She needs something, anything to calm her nerves.

Lena knows that being nervous is irrational. She has spent so much time around Kara that her racing heart and shaky hands are ridiculous but she’s never been on a _date_ date with Kara. They’ve shared casual lunches, easy brunches, friendly dinners, and warm conversations but meeting under the implications of romance?

She’s a mess. But at least she’s self-aware.

Lena glances at the bundle of flowers on the table next to her. At 1pm they had seemed like a good idea. Kara deserves gestures and kindness and being spoiled but now Lena is second guessing herself. Maybe it’s too much for their first dinner date.

She snatches them off the table right as her doors swing open and Kara Danvers practically floats into her office.

“Oh my god those are beautiful!” Kara covers her mouth and a delightful shade of red coats her cheeks.

Lena is smitten.

“Pretty flowers for a pretty girl.”

The giggle that comes out of Kara almost makes Lena fall over. It’s the most perfect sound.

“Well, aren’t you a charmer?” Kara teases but she gathers the flowers and buries her face in them to smell, “They’re amazing, Lena. Thank you.” She leans forward and presses a quick kiss to Lena’s cheek, now she’s the one blushing.

“Should we head out?”

Lena holds out her hand and Kara is quick to lace their fingers together.

“Where is dinner? I’m starving!”

Kara tugs Lena out of her office and into the elevator.

“How do you feel about Italian?” Lena asks while she presses the button for the ground floor and tries desperately not to openly gawk at Kara Danvers.

Kara grins and continues to clutch the flowers close to her chest, “That sounds great! How was the rest of your day? Was it as horrible as you made it sound? Did you get that environmental proposal done? How was Jess?”

In true Kara fashion she rattles of her questions without taking a breath as they walk out into the busy National City street. It’s raining slightly but Kara gives a soft laugh, drops Lena’s hand, and twirls under the rain several times.

Lena has to make a conscious effort to keep breathing because the sight of Kara spinning in the rain makes her breath catch. She can’t remember the last time she or anyone in her life did someone as wonderfully innocent as play in the rain.

“Enjoying yourself?”

Kara stops mid spin and shoots Lena a nose crinkling grin, “I love rain.” She extends a hand, which Lena takes without hesitation, and pulls Lena out into the cool drizzle.

“It’s cold!” The water instantly cools Lena’s skin but when Kara reaches up and wipes the rain from cheek her hands are warm.

“It’s beautiful.” Kara mummers and then ducks her head, blush flashing across her cheeks.

Lena kisses the back of Kara’s hand, “Dinner?” Kara nods and huddles into Lena’s body. The heat from Kara makes the chill of the rain disappear.

They walk in comfortable silence for several blocks as the light rain kisses Lena’s skin. Kara swears she knows a shortcut and they duck down a dimly lit alleyway.

“Are you sure you know where you’re going?” Lena teases gently. Kara has never once steered them in the wrong direction when out in the city but she gets adorably flustered every time Lena teases her.

“Don’t be silly of course I do.”

Lena goes to joke again but her words catch in her throat when a dark shadow steps out in front of them.

“Wallets and jewelry or I shoot.” His voice is gravelly and clipped. There is a heavy looking hand gun aimed steadily at them.

Lena’s grip on Kara’s hand tightens.

“Yeah of course,” Lena pulls out all her cash, “here’s my money. There’s plenty there. Please just take it and go.”

Kara has practically turned to stone and Lena can hear her breath come out in short bursts. The man steps closer and sneers at them.

“I know who you are,” he points at Lena, “your jewelry too. Now.”

Lena covers the solitary ring around her middle finger, “No. I gave you more money than you can possibly need. I’m not giving you this.”

He swings the gun around and points it at Lena’s forehead.

The next several moments seem to happen in slow motion but Lena knows the whole ordeal lasted only seconds. Kara shoots in front of Lena and places her hands over the gun’s muzzle, it goes off in her grasp, and suddenly the space in front of Lena is empty.

The gun lays crumpled on the wet ground next to the now dirty and discarded flowers she gave Kara.

She turns and see’s that Kara has the robber in a choke hold up against the building. Kara Danvers, ray of sunshine and light is practically snarling at this man and has him hoisted a good two feet off the ground, using only one hand. There’s a low glow coming from her eyes.

It takes Lena 5 whole seconds to stop staring and rush to Kara’s side.

“I…can’t…help…” The man claws desperately at Kara’s hand with no results.

Lena places a shaky hand on Kara’s arm, “Put him down.” Kara’s face is twitching with rage and her jaw is clenched, “Please, put him down now. It’s ok. I’m ok.”

Kara drops the man to the ground and he starts coughing and sputtering.

“Christ lady,” he scrambles to his feet, “fucking freak!”

Lena whips around, “You better start running or I’ll let her finish what she started.”

The man runs, disappearing into the night. Lena watches him go and suddenly realizes it has stopped raining. She takes several moments to try and collect herself before she turns around to confront Kara because there is no reason to doubt anymore.

Kara is an alien.

Kara is Supergirl.

“I’m sorry.” Kara’s words are so soft and broken that Lena almost misses them.

Lena finally turns around and finds a remorseful looking Kara with hunched shoulders and pleading eyes.

“Why are you apologizing?” Lena walks up to Kara and places a hand on her cheek. Her skin is incredibly warm against Lena’s cold hand.

“I lost it,” Kara’s voice quivers, “I could have killed him, Lena. I-I wanted to.”

The anguish on Kara’s face breaks Lena’s heart. It’s clear that she feels terrible for getting rough with a mugger.

“Kara he pulled a gun on us,” Lena tries to meet Kara’s eyes but she won’t lift her head, “He pointed it at my forehead. You were protecting me. You saved me.”

“He was going to hurt you,” Kara finally looks into Lena’s eyes and the look she’s giving Lena makes Lena wonder how she never fully realized she’s Supergirl. She’s seen that look on the hero’s face before, “I couldn’t let him do that.”

“Thank you.”

“You don’t hate me?”

Lena shakes her head, “Why would I hate you?” Kara simply points to her chest where that red symbol sits, “I don’t hate you. I think we have a lot to talk about though.”

And Lena is surprised by how calm she feels. She thought when she found out that maybe her feelings would change. She was afraid she would feel anger or distrust towards Kara but she just found out, in an incredibly intense manner, that Kara is Supergirl and all she feels is peace.

“Yeah, I guess we do,” Kara gives a small smile and starts picking the trampled and wilting flowers off the ground, “can’t leave these.”

Wonderful warmth spreads through Lena at the action.

“I mean they were kind of expensive,” she shoots Kara a quick wink and it makes Kara trip, effectively dropping the flowers all over again. She laughs as Kara blushes. “Kara, darling, leave them. It’s fine.”

They begin walking down the alley again, hand in hand.


	10. Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But the most prominent aspect of Kara’s apartment is the pictures of her loved ones everywhere. Lena can see Alex’s smiling, and sometimes grimacing, face on the fridge and walls and shelves. She sees Lucy Lane and James Olsen and Winn and then she swallows back a gasp because she even sees herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't abandoned you, I promise. The fiasco that was SDCC actually prompted me to finish this chapter as fast as I could (so there was no real editing or proof reading). I am here for anyone that needs to chat or share messages of compassion and love. Be strong y'all.

Hindsight 20/20 this was a bad idea. Twenty minutes earlier Kara was about to kill a man and Lena was trying to figure out why she’d ever had any doubts about who Supergirl really was.  Now giant plates of spaghetti sit in front of them. The only sound at their table is Kara pretending to eat the food on her plate.

Lena should have pushed harder for them to go somewhere private but Kara had practically begged her to continue with their date.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” She can’t help but ask again because Kara looks absolutely miserable across from her. Lena has been on enough dates to know that your date should never look like this. Kara is still pretty damp from the rain but her hair is starting to frizz, her eyes are puffy, and she’s deathly pale.

Kara offers a strained smile, “Lena, really its ok. I’m just gonna hit the bathroom.”

She watches Kara trudge away. This is the worst first date in the history of first dates. Kara has said maybe a dozen words and Lena can’t seem to quit talking about the dumbest shit. She spent the whole appetizer round describing solar wind power to Kara, who nodded along solemnly.

“Waiter?” She calls the young man over, settles the bill, and gathers their things together. She doesn’t know if Kara needs to cry or scream or just sit in silence but goddamnit she’s going to help her feel better. And she knows sitting here in this pretentious restaurant is not the answer.

She looks slightly more Kara as she returns to their table a question written all over her face, “Lena?”

“Let’s get out of here.” All she wants is for Kara to feel better; she doesn’t need her to be beaming with light or bubbly. She just wants the void in Kara’s eyes to fill with love or hope or relief, anything other than the emptiness.

Lena laces her fingers with Kara’s and leads them out to a waiting town car.

“Kara, where do you need to go?”

“Home please.”

Lena is pleasantly surprised when Kara follows her into the car and cuddles into her side, her face tucked into the crook of Lena’s neck. She runs her fingers up and down Kara’s arm and can feel Kara’s whole body relax into her.

It’s nice. Being close to someone and it’s been so long that Lena has forgotten just how good it feels. But it feels even better with Kara. These days everything feels better with Kara.

The ride to Kara’s apartment ends too soon and Lena follows Kara into the building and up to her doorway.

“Well go-“

“Come in? Please.” Kara isn’t waiting for her to answer, just tugging her gently into the softly lit apartment.

Lena watches Kara haphazardly kick off her shoes and throw her purse in the general direction of some hooks on the wall. The purse doesn’t land on the hooks, just hits the wall and lands loudly on the floor. Kara’s apartment is the exact opposite of Lena’s penthouse.

She’s never been all the way in Kara’s home. She’s hovered nervously in the hallway, confessing feelings but she’s never crossed the threshold. It’s dimly lit but not in a dreary way. There is mismatched furniture that has definitely been owned by at least three other people and there is what looks like the softest throw blanket in the world crumpled up on the couch.

There are different colors splashed everywhere; the bright red microwave, the off blue sofa, purple and green rugs, and a peeling yellow painted coffee table.

But the most prominent aspect of Kara’s apartment is the pictures of her loved ones everywhere. Lena can see Alex’s smiling, and sometimes grimacing, face on the fridge and walls and shelves. She sees Lucy Lane and James Olsen and Winn and then she swallows back a gasp because she even sees herself.

She walks over to the bookshelf where a framed picture of her and Kara sits alone. It was taken that night they first hung out at The Bar with everyone. Lena had ended up sitting on Kara’s lap and was giving the camera a very drunken grin while flipping the middle finger. Maggie had taken the picture.

“I had fun that night,” Kara says from behind her and Lena hadn’t even heard her come near.

“I faintly remember taking this but I never got to see it.” Now Lena notices how Kara appears in the picture. She’s got both arms wrapped around Lena and she not looking into the camera. She’s has a soft smile aimed up at Lena.

Kara laughs softly and for the first time since the alley, “You were pretty hammered.”

“Hey now,” Lena turns and gives Kara a shove, “Maggie tricked me.”

“Really?” There’s teasing in her tone and color back on her cheeks, “Lena Luthor, genius and apparent evil mastermind, tricked by small Maggie Sawyer? I’m not buying it.”

Lena accepts the glass of whiskey Kara is holding out to her, “Why do you have whiskey in your house? You don’t drink this stuff…”

Kara’s cheeks flush, “I-I bought some to keep here just in case you like, you know if you ever…so I put some here,” she shrugs and practically flops down on the love worn couch, “just in case.”

She takes a slow pull from her glass and just looks at Kara. She’s trying to buy herself some time because there’s a conversation hanging in the silence between them and she is just not ready to pull it all the way down.

“You going to sit down or just stand there staring at me all night?” Kara motions for Lena to sit on the couch with her.

She slips out of her heels and settles on the couch with a good two feet between her and Kara, “Better?”

Kara pulls her hair out of its braid and sets her glasses on the coffee table, “Slightly. Are you incapable of like not being a ball of tension?”

Lena is almost offended, years of Luthor conditioning still don’t allow her to relax properly, “I’m working on it.” She raises her whiskey glass, “Are you ready?”

Kara groans and rubs her eyes, “Yeah,” she flicks open the top three buttons of her shirt and Lena can see the red emblem, “I’m Supergirl, well my name is Kara Zor-El and I’m the last daughter of Krypton.”

Lena slams the rest of her whiskey.

//

She hasn’t said anything. Which could be a good thing because she definitely imagined there would be yelling and anger and maybe even fear?

But all that fills the seemingly infinite space between them is tense silence. It’s been two minutes of long silence.

“Lena?” Kara pokes at the knee closest to her, “You like caught all that, right?”

“Yeah,” Lena clears her throat, “yeah I heard you and I mean I had kind of guessed this like months ago but it’s totally different seeing that.” She points at the S peeking out from under Kara’s shirt.

She hates that she feels so scared right now, “Like I know you said you don’t hate me but I’m feeling a little nervous right now and you’re lack of talking like doesn’t really help ya know? And you just seem so uh shocked a-and I, I just need to know we’re ok.”

Lena springs to life and is suddenly kneeling in front of Kara, those big green eyes full of light, “Don’t be nervous. I uh, I’m processing but I promise I’m here. I mean I have like a million questions but we have time and I’m not going anywhere.”

Kara finally lets out a choked laugh and a few tears race down her cheeks. Her hands are gripping the edge of the couch so hard she’s surprised she hasn’t ripped the old thing in two and she only releases her grasp when Lena reaches up and wipes the tears away.

“I’ve wanted to tell you about all this for so long,” Kara pulls Lena up onto the couch and makes sure they are touching in some way, “so I’m glad you know. Did you like want to ask some of your questions now?”

Lena hums and shakes her head, “I think I’ll take a beat to let it sink in. I get why you didn’t tell me, I really do…” Kara braces for that inevitable ‘but’ she knows is coming, “ _but_ Kara, have I ever given you a reason to not trust me? Did I say or do something to make you doubt me?”

Kara’s heart practically shatters at the confusion on Lena’s face. And beautiful, brilliant Lena Luthor continues stare at her, hands nervously fidgeting in her lap.

“No, no Lena,” her words are rushed, she is panicked that Lena will run, “I didn’t tell you for several small reasons that don’t really matter and one big one that does.”

Lena quirks an eyebrow and Kara scoots closer to her, “Ok what’s the big thing?” Lena’s voice is soft and her eyes are full of patience and trust. She’s giving Kara that look, the one like she’s everything Lena’s ever needed and the one that leaves Kara full of warmth.

“I was afraid if I told you I was Supergirl you’d look at me different.” Kara whispers, “And not that you’d see me as an enemy necessarily but just different because everyone I have ever told does after they find out. I didn’t want that because I love how you look at me…you look at me like I’m special, me Kara Danvers, not Supergirl.”

“I can understand that,” Lena offers a small smile and laces her hand with Kara’s.

“Ok,” Kara feels a little overwhelmed and suddenly beat, “so now can I admit something?”

Lena nods and frowns slightly. “Of course.”

“I am exhausted, like down in my bones sleep for days tired.”

And like always Lena gives her the comfort she so desperately needs, reaching up slowly and tucking Kara’s hair behind her ear, “So get some rest, darling.” She murmurs and leaves her hand cupping Kara’s cheek.

Kara leans forward and mumbles against Lena’s mouth, “Stay here with me.” Lena kisses her back slowly and Kara can’t remember every being kissed quite like this, so carefully and full of want.

“How could I possibly resist such an invitation?” Lena smiles into the kiss and now has both hands holding Kara’s face, thumbs gently stroking her cheeks.

Kara can’t help herself when she places a kiss to Lena’s nose.

They both laugh and Kara’s usually lonely apartment fills with expectant happiness.

//

It’s a beautiful morning and she got laid last night and her coffee is excellent so she’s feeling generous. She orders two dozen donuts and takes off for Kara’s apartment.

No one can say Lucy Lane doesn’t know her best friend. All twenty-four donuts are double chocolate with sprinkles.  

Every now and then Lucy wakes Kara on the way to work to spend time with her as best friends who don’t work for a secret government agency and aren’t bound by violence and aliens.

It’s nice to try and find some normalcy.

She’s five blocks away when phone buzzes in her pocket, she grins at the name.

“Hey baby.”

“Where’d you run off to?” James’s deep voice is still groggy from sleep and Lucy doesn’t hate that the first thing he does upon waking up is call her.

“Yeah I didn’t want to wake you,” she narrowly dodges a bike messenger and bites back all the cuss words threatening to spill out, “hey I’m almost to Kara’s. I’ll see you for lunch ok?”

“Aight, babe. Love you.”

She smiles and feels giddy, “Love you too.” 

Things with James have been practically perfect. He’s sweet and smart and generous and allows Lucy to be her own independent person. She’s lucky, she knows that.

She’s still grinning as she fishes out her key to Kara’s apartment and let’s herself in.

“Hey yo, wake up asshole!” She yells as she throws the door shut behind her and almost has a heart attack when she comes face to face with a wide eyed Lena Luthor.

“Uhhh.” Supposed genius and billionaire Lena Luthor looks panicked as she stutters in front of her.

Closer assessment reveals that Lena is dressed in Kara’s pajamas and there is day old makeup on her face.

Lucy narrows her gaze, “Comfortable Luthor?”

Before Lena can say anything Kara materializes next to her, “LUCY!’ Her voice reaches an octave that makes eardrums burst.

“Kara, I brought you something sweet but I see you have that covered.” And Lucy is delighted that both of the women in front of her blush a bright shade of red.

“I’m going to go shower.” Lena won’t meet Lucy’s eye but simply gives Kara a quick kiss on the cheek and disappears.

Lucy slides the donuts across the island towards Kara but doesn’t say a word. She’s enjoying watching Kara squirm across the room from her.

Kara demolishes three donuts before clearing her throat, “You know I gave you that key for emergencies.”

And Kara’s mumbled words get Lucy to laugh and throw her head back, “Jesus Kara, I can’t believe what I walked in to this morning. Like obviously I need all the details. Spill it.”

“Lucy,” Kara scoffs and gets that righteous frown on her face, “Nothing happened and she’s right in the other room. Show some respect.”

She doesn’t bother hiding her eye roll, “Oh shut up. I know you’re dying to tell me.”

Kara finally grins and Lucy rushes around the counter to hug her best friend, her best friend who has been too lonely for too long. No one deserves a heavy dose of happiness more than Kara Danvers.

“She’s so great Lucy and we tal-“

Kara’s attention snaps away from Lucy as soon as Lena reenters the room, bright pajama bottoms traded for a crisp pant suit.

“I have to get to work,” Lena’s voice is strong and confident, her CEO persona firmly in place and Lucy would be intimidated if she hadn’t seen her looking like such a softie earlier, “Call me later…”

Lucy only half watches as Lena gives Kara a chaste kiss and whispers something to Kara that makes her blush again. She gives Lucy a stiff nod and leaves them standing in the kitchen.

Kara stands there smiling dumbly at the door and Lucy almost feels bad about breaking her out of her trance, “Kara, she’s gone dude.”

“Yeah,” she sighs wistfully.

“So you guys bang last night or what?” She bites into a donut and watches Kara sputter and practically stroke out.

“L-Lucy I and she it really isn’t and you know what? I don’t have to and you don’t need…”

She smirks, “Spit it out, Champ.”

Kara frowns at her, “Actually no, no we didn’t. Not that it’s your business.”

“Kara,” Lucy pats her on the hand, “I’m your best friend, of course it’s my business. You think she didn’t immediately call Maggie and spill the beans?”

Lucy regrets her words because Kara instantly starts panicking again, “You think she really called Maggie? Why? No she wouldn’t…ohmygod. IF SHE TELLS MAGGIE, MAGGIE WILL TELL ALEX!”

Kara is pacing and throwing her hands around and Lucy releases a deep breath.

“Stop it,” Lucy stands and slings her purse back over her shoulder, “you had a good night, enjoy it and stop freaking out. Lena is obviously crazy about you. Go to work. Kiss Cat Grant’s ass. Call Lena. Worry about everything else later. I gotta bounce. Text me later.”

She winks and leaves Kara waving at her in her kitchen.

Not for the first time Lucy wonders if all aliens are as high maintenance as her best friend.

//

Lena doesn’t bother going home before work. Her penthouse would feel even colder after spending an evening in the warmth of Kara.

She almost called Maggie…almost but she isn’t ready to share her memories of last night with anyone. She wants to savor them, let them play on loop in her mind.

So she walks to work and thinks about Kara Danvers. She thinks about Kara as she waits for the lights to change. She thinks about Kara as she orders her coffee and ends up with a sugary mess of a drink because she accidentally orders Kara’s drink instead of her own. She thinks about Kara as she waltzes through the front doors of L-Corp and she thinks about Kara while the elevator stalls four times en route to her office.

“Good morning Jess, how was your evening?” She gives Jess a smile and pauses at her desk.

Her assistant stares at her like she’s grown a second head, “Here are your messages and a copy of today’s schedule.”

Ok maybe that greeting was a bit much and a little different from her usual breeze by into her office. So she cuts Jess some slack and nods before slipping into her office.

She grins when she enters her office. A stunning bouquet of flowers rest on her desk full of the flowers Lena gave to Kara last night. They are tied together with a red ribbon and Lena can smell the lingering scent of Kara’s perfume.

She must have just dropped them off and then flown out the window. 

A small card is propped against the flowers.

_Thank you for being you._

_Yours,_

_K_

The message is etched in Kara’s sharp scrawl and the note makes feel a little unsteady but in the best way possible.

She clutches the note against her chest. A Luthor and a Super, who would’ve thought…


End file.
